Twilight Memories
by Dragonmorph
Summary: Years after the events of saving Hyrule from unnatural twilight, Link encounters another evil that transformed him into a wolf. He soon meets up with an amnesiatic she-wolf that'll change his life and world. WolfLinkxAmmy
1. Unexpected Arrival

Chapter 1: Unexpected Arrival

"Hyaa!" a young man called, lightly tapping his heels on a chestnut mare. The horse whinnied in response, ascending her powerful speed, and pounding her hooves on the dirt. The man leaned closer to the neck and kept his eyes focused on what's up ahead. His long, green hat usually got his his face from the rapid wind, but he manages to remove the tip before he loses control or balance. A small voice giggles near the young man's ear, and the blue light sparkles with wings fluttering.

"Hey! Link, what's up there?" the small voice asked urgently.

Link noticed a dark hue in the distance, but his focus was lost when his horse reared and nearly knocked him off. "Woah.. easy Epona. Easy girl." he said, patting his horse and continued to soothe her.

Epona calmed down, and Link smiled, throwing a glance at Navi with confusion. Navi fluttered her wings and spun around Link, pointing at the unfamiliar twilight shrouding the sky in the distance. Lightning crackled and rain began pouring down like hail. Link and Navi exchanged looks at each other, trying to block the droplets from hitting their faces. Link felt Epona feeling exhausted and got off to relieve the weight pressed on her. Epona nickered and rubbed her nose on Link's palm.

Navi coughed, and flew off towards a hidden cave. Link nodded and jogged there with Epona wearily following behind.

"Hey! The rain's falling hard and it's not going to lighten up!" Navi shouted.

Link grumbled at the same old Navi, but kept his thoughts to himself. It wasn't long until they reached the cave, and huddled close together. Link lied on the solid gravel and sighed. He knew he had to get to Hyrule Castle, but Princess Zelda has to wait. Drifting off to sleep, the concern of the wait left the weary warrior's mind.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Link!" Navi said, jumping up and down. "Get up, lazy beast!"

_What did you just call me?_ Link thought when his mind woke, along with his body with a deep groan. With blurred vision, Link looked down and blinked seeing he has two gray paws; he felt his body hunch over and standing on four feet. _Holy cow! How did I turn back into a wolf?_

Link turned around and yawned, still feeling dizzy in his transformation. He glanced around the cave in search of Midna. Midna... he deeply missed her since the departure. They went through so much since the meeting of when he first discovered being turned into a feral beast. Link snarled as Navi approached, ready to continue annoying him.

"Well, well. You're a wolf now, are ya? Looks like we can't head to the castle in that state.." Navi smirked, using a high pitched tone in her voice.

Link rolled his eyes and faced the mouth of the cave. He noticed the tan hue circling around under the smokey-grey clouds. The rain stopped, but thunder boomed miles away, and lightning soon crackled, and Link winced at the sudden scene. The lightning shocked the ground and a rapid breeze of wind sent trees nearly off their roots. He knew something wasn't right, and before his very eyes, a bright, white figure seem to float down until it crashed after reaching the bottom of the clouds. Never had he seen just beauty from the sky.

The abnormal weather cleared up, but the sun did not shine, yet light seem to be shone upon the figure that fell. _Shëmse..._ sun of the world.

Navi stared irritably at the perked wolf, staring at the outside. "Hey! Listin Link~!"

Wolflink sighed and turned his furry head towards Navi with annoyed blue eyes. Surely he can't talk, but Navi can't understand him either. He gave a wolfish grin, and jogged off into the opening. Catiously taking one more glance, he continued to walk and approach the figure he saw fall from the sky. Ignoring Navi's warning, he slowed to a sneaky approach, and poked the the furry body. Slowly flipping the body over, he noticed a white wolf breathing slowly. _Good, he's still alive.._

Wolflink stretched and steadily tossed the wolf on his back. He headed back to the cave and set the white wolf down. Navi stared at him, but Link ignored her and focused on the weak wolf in front of him. The wolf stirred slightly, and the legs started moving. _He's waking.. _Wolflink's blue eyes shined as the white wolf began waking from the slumber. He stared upon the white wolf, hoping he would be okay. _His fur is cold.. _he thought nervously. The white wolf stirred once more and woke with shining amber eyes, getting up and stared at the green wolf.

"Who the heck are you!" the white wolf said, bending down and growling fiercely.

_Ooh... crud,_ Link thought. It's a _she_. He backed up and refused to attack and show signs of aggressiveness. He stood dazed while the she-wolf glared suspiciously at her surroundings. "I'm not here to hurt you.." Wolflink calmly said. The she-wolf still growled and eyed him with hatred. "I found you outside and took you in to help you." he confessed, still keeping his tone low.

"Who are you? Answer me! " the she-wolf snapped. "I don't know who I am or who you are, but I don't trust you!" She kept staring, and Wolflink sighed at the fact she won't let her guard down. The white wolf kept scanning the green wolf.

Navi examined the white wolf," First, who are you?"

The she-wolf let her guard down and stood up," I'm-argghh! Can't.. remember.." she said, falling to the side and she fell into a deep slumber.

Wolflink glanced at the curious, but irritated Navi. Navi placed her hands on her hips and grumbled, "That beast has amnesia!"

Barking, Wolflink interrupted Navi's insults and threw a brief face at Navi. He growled softly, but he soften it when his eyes laid on the she-wolf. He felt bad for the wolf with her paws pressing on her head and closed eyes tightened. _Shëmse, you'll be okay...You'll get your memory back... Sorry Zelda, but this wolf needs me more than ever._


	2. Rescue

**If you wonder who Shëmse is, you probably already know ;) Sorry for the long chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Rescue

Wolflink trotted from the cave, letting Navi and Shëmse rest unaware of his brief departure. He felt quite unsteady being on four feet again, but he knew from experience that he'll make haste of gaining control of the feral beast. After an hour of running around, he returned to see Shëmse lying down, her body poised, and Navi flew around looking for something. As Wolflink entered the cave, Navi perked up and laid her arms on her hips.

"Link, where were you?" she asked, accusing him of leaving.

Wolflink barked, and descended farther into the cave. He tossed his head towards the mouth of the cave and barked again. He knew he'll have to rely on wolf behavior for Navi to understand. His big blue eyes focused on Navi's ponder and waited for her reply for his absence. Surely, Navi wasn't too pleased.

"You were gone, Link! And you went outside." Navi still accused Link, who flopped his ears and whined.

Shëmse yawned and woke, wearily making her way towards the duo. _Shëmse woke from Navi's yelling.. _Wolflink rolled his eyes and barked a greeting to the white wolf. The sleepy golden eyes gazed at Wolflink for a moment before lowering her head . She remained silent for a long period of time, but her actions explain more of the curiosity. He looked back to see Navi quite amused to see an amnesiac wolf exploring little of the cave's walls and graval floor.

"Well, well, Snowy. You seem to be quite silent and curious." Navi finally spoke after yelling at Link. Wolflink nodded, and perked up with confidence in his eyes.

Shëmse lifted her head and tilted her head to the side; confused and curious of the fairy. She licked Navi and wagged her tail happily. Wolflink chuckled, and was startled by his deeper voice in his wolf body. _Voice too, huh? _Giving a wolfish smirk, he extends a paw and excuses Shëmse from the conversation. Navi muttered under her breath about the wolf slobber covering her, and his expression still didn't change until Navi noticed the smirk on the green wolf's head.

"You better not slobber all over me, green beast." Navi said, folding her arms and flying off.

Wolflink never seen Navi covered in drool, but she's irritated at the fact Shëmse did so. The wolf is definitely not normal, and the gesture of being nice isn't like a wolf either. But, he has to accept that the wolf has a kind and lovable nature. He already seemed to like Shëmse, despite the little time together. This trance ended when Navi started to poke his forehead and she pointed towards the mouth of the cave.

The wolf nodded briefly and made his way towards the opening. He cautiously peered out and saw footmen soldiers marching by. From the insignia, marked on their flags, they are the Hyrule soldiers. Navi sat upon Wolflink's head and hummed at the soldiers acting brave. She wondered the same thing.

"What are those soldiers doing outside Hyrule Castle? Don't they realize the twilight out here?" Navi spoke the question in both of the minds. She got up and walked to the tip of the gray muzzle.

Wolflink's eyelids halfway closed while Navi kept babbling on about the soldiers. He sniffed Shëmse's scent heading straight way from the cave, and perked up with shock. With a sudden jolt, Wolflink ran and followed the scent, while Navi gripped his fur and screamed on the chase. The wolf stopped where the scent tail ended, and his eyes widened at a white furred object on top of a bay horse. He shook his head and blinked, refusing to believe Shëmse is getting wolfnapped. He barely noticed Navi feel ill and quite fumed at the sudden burst of speed while she talked.

"You almost could've killed me! Hey! Listin Link~!" Navi started yelling again.

_Sorry Navi... Shëmse is in trouble. _Wolflink barked, aware Navi won't understand his apology. He faced the direction where the last soldier was just a shadowy glimpse fading away. Navi raised an eyebrow, but she understood that they're on a rescue mission now.

"Say, they're probably heading to Hyrule Castle." she calmly said. " Your a wolf and all, so you're going to scare people and probably cause an angry mob against you. Sneak attack?"

_Possibly, but what do they want with a wolf? _Link sighed and glanced around the amber-hue swirling around in the sky. He turns to face Hyrule Castle, looking up to see Navi nodding and prepared. He leaped and ran off after the soldiers, following them to the castle.

"This will be an interesting mission. You're saving another female, but this time. A female _wolf_." Navi smirked at her joke, but Wolflink rolled his eyes and made a stop as he neared the gates.

_Here we go. _

_

* * *

_

Shëmse groaned, and slowly got up from a comfortable bed. Blinking, she looked down at a purple pillow and wondered where she ended up now. She yawned and saw a female approach with a royal gown. Shëmse's white fur bristled, but she stayed calm and quiet. It irritated her to not know how her character is in reacting to strangers. She felt a strange voice telling her no harm will be done. She listens and waits for the stranger to approach.

A soldier follows behind, and the white wolf started a low growl as he approached. The armored man chuckled as he walked beside the female strange, saying words she didn't quite grasp. Ignoring the two's conversation, she felt sleepy and went straight to bed for another nap.

" My, what a darling dog. It looks more wolf than a dog to me."

"M'lady, I found this white dog outside alone. It was scared and terrified, and it begged me to come home."

"Oh dear! I'm glad she's getting better." The female got down and rubbed behind Shëmse's ears.

"Your highness, that dog's... a she?" The soldier was surprised by the princess's excellent examination of the wolf, he kept his expression blank and stood noble.

" I'll call her Snowball. Her fur's all white as snow." Princess Zelda said with a kind voice. Shëmse seemed to perk up at the calm tone in the stranger's voice. "She has much wisdom and strength in her body..."

Snowball. The name sounded so familiar to her, and an elder's voice seemed to mimic the name inside her head.

_A vision appears of an elderly woman with laundry, and stood on a dock. She was crying. As the focus approached and shook like it is walking, the woman turned around with a shocked expression_.

_"Snowball? I haven't seen a white wolf around except for Shiranui..." _

Shëmse blinked and looked up at Zelda, whose blue eyes looked down lovingly. The wolf's topaz eyes looked up and barked happily. Maybe this was her home, and maybe that old woman was just someone she encountered. She left the trance and licked her new owner.

* * *

Wolflink walked into the shadows and stealthed quietly behind boxes. Hyrule town square is quite a busy place and crowded with tons of people. Navi disliked being hidden, but Link didn't argue and let me fly around freely. He just hoped Navi doesn't expose his presence; the result wouldn't be pretty.

A memory struck his mind of the shortcut into the castle. He turned around and headed straight around the corner. _Now where's that bar... _His eyes squinted at each door until he saw the stairs, and ran towards the door. The door slammed open and Wolflink managed to jump out the the way and hide when Telma walked out. He hastily ran inside and searched for the shortcut. Nudging his way through, the castle shortcut worked.

Wolflink glanced around the quiet, bare castle and sniffed around the place. A scent caught his nose of Shëmse and he ran in that direction. Navi followed behind, with more caution of the soldiers lurking nearby.

"Careful, this place is guarded by soldiers." whispered Navi into the wolf's flickering ear.

The wolf nudged open the door and a soldier stood right in front of him. The soldier trembled and his arm slowly sheathed his sword. More soldiers saw the wolf and charged. Wolflink gasped and spun around, pretending to claw and slash at the soldiers. Just as he hoped, the soldiers backed up in fear. Wolflink dashed into the room and interrupted Shëmse's rest. Feeling ropes tie around him, he tried to snap at the ropes, but enough wrapped around him.

"Way to go, lazy beast!" Navi hissed in a whisper, hiding under Wolflink.

_Great! Zelda seen me before, but I just busted through at the wrong time. _He thought with guilt. He wasn't sure how to talk and explain the who problem. Navi as an interpreter might not turn out so well either. With a sigh, he allowed the soldiers to drag him out.

"What a strong beast!"

"Never seen a wolf like this before."

"He's a killer! Trying to kill Snowball is what he came to do!"

"How did he get inside anyway? It's inhuman for a wolf to sneak in so easily."

The soldiers chattered and Wolflink barked angrily at the remark of "killing." _I'm not here to kill, just save my friend!_

One soldier with darker armor smirked, " Snowball is liked more than us! Don't you see? We need to kill her." exclaimed the knight, bluffing forlorn sadness.

The other soldiers stared at each other and raised their weapons in agreement.

Wolflink snarled and growled. He knew their plan and he'll do anything to stop it. The question is: how?

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnn... I would've went on, but it's long enough XD. Cliffhanger much?**


	3. Wolf Talk

**Sorry for lots of dialog in this one :o**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Wolf Talk

The Hylian soldiers sat around the table, waiting for lunch to be served. The table is engraved with symbols resembling the royal family and the Triforce. As silver plates were set out by the chefs, the engravings were invisible to the eye. The soldiers cheered and feasted upon the food they earned from another day's work. One soldier was quite eagar for his food when the silver platter laid before him. He rubbed his palms together and picked up the sandwich.

The sandwich moved and shook violently. It wasn't long until a green glow surrounded it, and the knight dropped it immediately. Sheathing his sword, the soldier pointed the tip of the blade at the moving sandwich.

"W-who are you!" the soldier blurted, trembling with fear. "I-I got a sword!"

"Well me too, ya big piece of metal!" the sandwich said, poking a hole with a small sword.

The other knights got up and laughed at the toothpick-like sword making an attempt of penetrating the bun. The sandwich's glow turned a deep red, and the knights backed up, as the sword penetrated and hastily came out a glowing figure. The knights stared dumbfounded at the small, pint-sized human in front of them. After hesitanting, they began laughing at the little guy.

"Look, ya metal scraps!" the pint-sized human shouted at them, his glow still a cherry-red. He raised his sword and glared angrily at each knight. "My trusty sword Denkomaru never failed. I'll slice you all into halves!"

The knight bursted out laughing at the sight, angering the pint-sized human even more. They all made squeaky tones, teasing his size and they banged their fists on the table too.

"Why would a little bug like you be here? Besides, you're probaby one of those imps that like to disguise!" one soldier said, snickering softly.

"I am the great Issun! And you cannot deny it." Issun yelled, still pointing the blade of his sword. He clenched his teeth and his green eyes narrowed from his angered expression.

The soldiers stared at one another and started snickering again. "Talking bugs can't talk." " Issun? What a silly name!" "I have a better name than that"

"What's all the commotion?"

The soldiers turned around and saw her majesty walk into the room. Each started sweating and stood noble, bowing and greeting the princess. Issun watched and drooled to see such a beautiful woman approach. Zelda gazed at the soldiers and stopped few feet away from the nearest one. The soldiers bowed at her feet.

"HEY SWEETIE!" Issun called, wearing a smirk on his face.

The knights turned with shock, and they all mumbled at the disrespect to her majesty. They all returned from their trance and bowed to the princess once more, silent as ever. Zelda scanned the area for the unfamiliar voice.

Issun kept his smirk and continued to flirt," Over here, sweetheart! Issun's waiting for you."

Zelda glanced around and saw a glowing ball on the table. "What is a small human like you doing here?" she questioned.

* * *

Wolflink snarled and bit at the rusty metal chains. He noticed his shackle's been replaced by another one, but engraved with Hylian runes. He kept snarling and walked around, like a thief ready for am ambush. Taking a brief glance at Navi, he noticed the blue fairy was encased into a jar with holes. She wasn't too happy.

The cell was huge, but it wasn't decent enough for those who seek comfort when jailed. The concrete floor felt like spikes when you try and lay down, The smell reeked of fish and rust, like over centuries old. The place needed cleaning, but nobody seemed to be interested. The cell is a smokey-black and dim light penetrated through the cracked wall like thin strings of yarn. It lit up the cell, partially though.

Navi banged on the glass of the jar and charged, trying to tip the jar over. Wolflink saw how far she was put and the shelf's width will make it a tiring struggle. He barked, and saw the jar roll and fall. Hastily running, he jumped and caught the jar in time. His sharp fangs left a crack and he dropped it, letting it crash. Navi flew out and folded her arms.

"Careful next time, lazy beast! I could've had a heart attack." Navi sighed and fluttered her wings around the whole cell, her nose crinkling from the stench. "Where are we anyway?"

Wolflink looked outside and only saw pitch black. He shook the chain on the bars, awakening roars and snarls from the other cells. Snarling back, the wolf backed up as footsteps were heard grew louder. _What's going on?_ he thought, sensing a soldier and a scent of a wolf. His ears perked, but he hid in silence as a breathing figure approached the bars.

A green glow bounced around, and rolled into the cell. The soldier left and closed the bars, leaving the jar rolling into the cell. Navi got out of her hiding place and analyzed the green glow and jar. She got a closer look and pondered with confusion.

" Hey Link! Listen~!" she shouted, facing Wolflink's direction. " Hey! There's a fairy here, but he looks more human than like me."

_A small human? _Wolflink approached the jar and pawed the glass, until a painful stab to his paw sent him back, growling.

" Who the heck are you guys? And why did Greenie try to block my view!" a voice echoed inside the jar.

Navi snorted at the human in the jar," Nobody can see that well here, genius!" She retorted.

"Hmph! Greenie, I'm actually a poncle from Ponc'tan. The name's Issun! " The green glow introduced himself and dropped his small sword.

_He's a pint-sized human called a poncle? And how did he know what I was saying? _Wolflink's eyes widened with shock at Issun's mind reading abilities.

"I can communicate with animals, and my journey with the great Amaterasu allowed me to understand Greenie here!" he proudly said, standing valiantly.

_Who the heck are you, and who you calling "Greenie"? _Wolflink growled at Issun, and crotched into an attack pose.

Navi glared at Issun, and Issun did the same. Navi smirked at the fact that Issun cannot attack, and started taunting him with many words. Issun's glow turned red, and got his sword, raising it as a warning. He bumped into the glass, but stabbed it as well. The glass cracked a little, each time getting bigger from Issun's rage. The jar broke and both started fighting, but Navi dodged and flew towards WolfLink's head. Issun bounced onto the green fur and chased Navi. Wolflink rubbed his muzzle with his free paw.

Ignoring the two, Wolflink sniffed the air and sensed the white wolf around his cell. He barked, and caught Issun's attention. Issun stopped fighting and jumped down from the wolf, looking up into the sharp eyes of the beast.

_Issun, I smell the wolf that I met outside. Her scent is all around you! _Wolflink barked. He looked down and saw Issun pondering, with tragedy struck at him.

"Ammy... I heard she was attacked and disappeared. I blame that half-baked prophet!" Issun fumed again, but relaxed when he heard the wolf whimper. "Greenie, if you can help me find Ammy, then I'll help you the best I can with interpreting and getting you back to normal."

"Wait, Bug. You know he's human?" Navi exclaimed.

Issun rolled his eyes and bounced on top of Wolflink. The soldier's footsteps returned and approached the bars, making the fur bristle on Wolflink's back. With an inaudible growl, the door opened and the wolf leaped. The chain tugged him back and he fell backwards into the wall. The soldier chuckled, and his eyes glowed into a deep maroon. He tossed a sword at the trio, but they dodged it in time. The wolf growled and Issun leapt down to break the chains.

_It's not working! I can't attack unless I'm free. _Wolflink barked at Issun's attempt of breaking the metal. He whined and looked up, unaware that his front paw started glowing. The mark of the Triforce of Courage sent waves of light at the shadow knight, sending him backwards. With a hiss, the shadow knight fled from the cell.

"Yeah! Run away like a scared little child you are!" Issun shouted with a grin of victory on his face. He looked down and tilted his head. " Aren't ya going to do a victory howl?"

_Wha? Umm, okay.. _Wolflink barked, befuddled by Issun's question. He let out a long howl, and raised an eyebrow. _How's that?_

Issun took a brief ponder, moving his head all over the place. " Not bad, Greenie. Just one thing..." He jumped back up on Wolflink's head. "Your howl isn't good enough."

Wolflink glared, putting a giant blue eye towards Issun. The pint-sized human rolled his eyes at the wolf's unhappy stare and sat down to ignore him.

"Well, forget about your howl. It's just this once, anyway." Issun said, with a bad attitude in his tone. "We need to save Ammy. I'm sure I saw her in this girly room with the hot princess babe." He blushed slightly and his tone started to transform into a happy tune.

"What a sicko!" Navi hissed, keeping her distance from Issun. Issun snapped out of his trance and glared at Navi, fuming at her insult. "Well, it's true!"

Wolflink covered his face with his free paw, unable to handle the two fighting. With a powerful bark, he interrupted the two and glanced down to see the shackle disappear. He tilt his head and shook his former chained paw to check. It was indeed free. He nudged his muzzle on the bars, opening the door and walking out with the duo following behind. He kept walking and staying fully aware and cautious of any soldiers. Reaching the room with Shëmse, he slowly walked in and saw the white wolf sleeping peacefully on the floor.

"Ammy!" Issun whispered excitedly. He bounced off Wolflink's head and made his way to Shëmse in silence.

_Ammy? I dubbed her Shëmse. _Wolflink glanced around at the room, and he hardly felt his own tail wag to see the wolf is okay. Soon, the door slammed behind him, and he flinched, dashing forward. Hastily turning around, the wolf saw the shadow knight from before. He growled, his fur bristling, and crotched down for battle.

Shëmse stirred slightly and woke, yawning loudly. It caught shadow knight's attention, and he sheathed his sword and charged at the white wolf.

"No! You won't hurt Ammy!" Issun barked, jumping in front of Shëmse.

_You won't hurt my friends! _Wolflink snapped with a terrifying growl in his throat. He lept and started attacking the shadow knight, but his sharp fangs cannot penetrate the armor. Yet, it worked out as another plan. Issun and Shëmse fled out from the door, but Issun came back in and stabbed the best he can.

"_Enough!_" the knight roared, sending waves of shadow magic and sent Wolflink and Issun into the wall. The door's hinges nearly broke from the harsh fall. Both knew there will be damage from the knight's fight.

Wolflink got up and snarled fiercely at the shadow knight. The blood red eyes stared back,but nobody said a word. The wolf lunged and started biting at the helmet, trying to rip it off and lower the defenses. Each time he approached, the shadow magic sent him backwards. Wearily trying again and again, Wolflink fell back exhausted.

"Look, metal scraps! You won't escape my sword, Denkomaru!" Issun shouted, running with a glowing sword and penetrating through the strong armor.

The knight screeched a deaf scream, turning into dust and only his sword remained. Wolflink stared alert when the dust gleamed, but nothing happened. He glared furiously at the gleeful Issun, and got up with tired muscles.

_You could've turn that before! _He barked, his eyes filled with fury at the poncle.

"Well, this sword needed time."

_Time? _He scoffed, leaving the room in silence.

Issun sighed and bounced behind the green wolf. The females awaited them and Issun interpreted Wolflink's barks and actions. As they returned to exit, Zelda and a group of guards waited for them. They weren't very happy and the soldiers seized to attack the group.

"Great!" Issun grumbled, sitting on Shëmse's head. "Here we go again."

* * *

**Sorry if it's long and boring. It'll be more action and description based soon ^_^**


	4. Call for Help

**Sorry for the wait guys, but thank you so much for the reviews. It makes me one happy penguin..dragon.. or whatever I am xDD**

**And, you guys really want to get after me for keeping the same situation. Wasn't supposed to be that way, but well see how it turns out.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4:Call for Help

Wolflink growled low, and crotched down as a warning that he will strike if they approach. His sharp blue eye focused intensely on the movements of the soldiers, while looking with the other to check on the white wolf. She, too, was crotched down with fur bristling and snarling. Turning both eyes on the soldiers, they lifted their swords and Wolflink felt the urge to strike until Issun's voice interrupted the warring groups.

"Hey sweetie! You looking for me?" Issun bounced up on Shëmse's muzzle and continued to flirt.

Shëmse glared confused at the bug bouncing on top of her, and Wolflink sighed, glancing at the irritated Navi. With a bark to Issun, he gave a brief warning in his feral eyes, before settling back on the soldiers. He eyed the trembling soldiers, realizing they don't really want to be part of ending the escape. With another bark, it was more questioning and Issun heard the question to understand that it must be interpreted.

_Zelda, what are you doing? _Issun repeated the question with a serious tone.

The princess separated from the guards and looked down at the wolves. " Is it the little Bug again?" she calmly said.

Issun fumed, "I'm _not _a bug! I'm Issun!" he growled, bouncing and turning red. Shëmse yawned, and looked at the poncle with sleepy eyes. " Say, why did you lock me up and Greenie too?"

Wolflink and Navi wanted to argue back, but they knew he is making a good point as it is. They both got up from their battling position and watched Issun say his speech. He still bounced, but his glow returned to a green state.

Zelda pondered at the question and looked back down," I jailed you and the green wolf up?" Her expression showed confusion, as she kneeled down and looked closer to Wolflink.

Wolflink gave a low growl, but held still for Zelda to analyze his wolf form. She hovered her hand over his markings and hummed with recognition. The wolf flickered his ears and scented a dark aura surrounding her. He gave a suspicious look, and sensed the same magic from the knight they encountered. Snarling softly, he still despised Issun for wasting their time when he could've killed him fast. Lifting his muzzle, he felt the power of the Triforce surrounding him, and he noticed the glowing symbol on Zelda's hand.

* * *

_What's going on? _A thought entered her mind and it sounded urgent, but it wasn't her own. It had a soft masculine tone to it, and a young one too. _Please.. I don't understand...!_

Falling to the ground with a flurry of thoughts caving in on her mind, Shëmse trembled and whimpered in fear. _I-I-I don't understand!_

_Please, Mother Amaterasu... W-we need your help. The Plain it's-!_

Water splashed and Shëmse sprung to her feet, crotched and growling wearily. She noticed the green wolf keeping his distance, but in his eyes, he was worried. The human female and her armored men showed an understanding, apologizing and leaving the room. Her ears perked, and felt the bug on her head and his movements, his breathing. Relaxing, she stood up and scanned the walls, mimicing the green wolf's actions. She tried to sniff a scent, but none came back to her nose to smell.

Shëmse watched the green wolf, realizing he's dubbed "Wolflink," as he sniffed his way towards the wall. A tunnel opened and she sprinted until she was beside Wolflink. Issun ruffled her fur and she rolled her eyes, wondering who he is and why is he acting the way he his. Wolflink and his fairy companion looked at her as to stay cautious and the white wolf nodded, squeezing into the tunnel.

The green tail blocked Shëmse's vision, but she didn't make a fuss. Daydreaming during the crawl, she crawled too close and the tail nearly got into her mouth. With a soft snarl, Wolflink give a wolfish chuckle at the accident, and barked an apology. "_Sorry, Shëmse! Heheheh.."_

Issun sat and stared briefly," Careful," he whispered warningly. " I see a human, and definitely not a babe I seek." He sighed and made a face at Navi's roll of eyes.

" I'm sorry, Ilia, Link didn't come by."

" L-link... I thought he would make it, but where is he?"

" Don't worry, honey. I'm sure he went through some complications, but nothing will harm him. He's a strong warrior, remember?"

" But Telda! What if-"

Telda gave a look," Ilia, it'll be okay. Now lets go take a break and take a walk."

Wolflink perked at the younger female, and Shëmse grew curious of who the wolf is thinking about. She gave an interested smirk, but kept quiet though Issun read her expressions.

"Are you jealous, Furball!" Issun whispered into the flickering white ear.

Shëmse growled with brass-colored eyes, shaking her head and followed Wolflink's next moves. He climbed up each box and jumped up towards the boxes, and the fairy flew up with ease. Shëmse looked down, crotching down and adjusted herself and took a long leap up on the shelf. Wolflink looked at her, dumbfounded, but impressed. He continued walking before reaching the ropes, catwalking easily on the ropes. Reaching the other end, he turned his head and waited for Shëmse to come.

The white wolf looked down and noticed strange yellow strong men hauling boxes around. Her amber eyes widened and stared at the ropes, feeling nervous and shakey, Issun gave a comforting pat, but she couldn't put a paw on the rope for a long time. She felt her body feeling weary and fell over with another flash of light.

_"Come on Snowy!" A young boy with a blue outfit, and a brown Shiba Inu sped around with ropes wrapped arround their arms. The boy giggled as he stumbled across an onion garden, and an older woman trying to slug the Shiba Inu. _

_The rope is tossed towards the vision's scene and the rope hangs. The young boy jumped and waved his arms, kneeling down and picking up the other end of the rope. He tugged and the the other rope end was being pulled as well. The boy seemed to be loosing, and the dog barked, giving aid to the losing boy. The boy won and he gave a smile, rubbing the ears of his favorite dog._

Shëmse blinked and felt her head thump fast and painfully. Yelping, she got to her paws and noticed Issun already passed the rope, busy with the duo.

"I think she gained another memory!"

"Or it could be that you exist on her back!"

"Oh yeah! Well ya-"

_Silence, both of you! _Wolflink barked, startled by the loud tone, and noticed boxes being thrown at him. _Run! Hurry Shëmse!_

Shëmse whined, but backed up and sprinted off on the ropes. She felt her balance feeling poor and nearly fell over on each side. Making it to the other side, she sprinted and dodged the boxes, and caught the open window and a cat. She squeezed through and tumbled off the boxes that lead up to the window.

Issun bounced back upon the white wolf's head, and covered his mouth with one hand, holding in a snicker from the clumsy fall. Wolflink trotted back and nudged a paw, wondering if she's okay. Shëmse got to her paws and growled at the embarrassing moment, trotting off onto the open street.

"What's up with you? You seem moody today, Ammy." inquired Issun.

Giving a snort, she ignored Issun's concern for her, still leaving herself visible to the frighten humans. Shëmse glanced at each people running off and a brief flash returned of an eight-headed dragon scaring people in a small village, or it seems when the shadow. She shook the memory away and noticed Wolflink was beside her.

_You okay? _He looked at the she-wolf with worry in his feral, yet humane eyes. Turning his head, he sprinted off and barked for Shëmse to follow behind.

_W-wait up! _She yelped, dashing off after him with Issun gripping the fur with his life.

"Woah, Furball!" Issun shouted, hanging on to the fur and holding his green bugshell hat on tight.

The she-wolf caught up at the castle town entrance, looking with a mixture of different emotions. Settling at the stairway, she gazed off into the distance with questions still lingering in her mind. She didn't notice that her friends grew more aware of her behavior being odd, especially Issun. Looking around, she soon recognizes the land area when she was swept on a horse and landed in a comfy room. The memories of the urgent voice of a young child make her body quiver. She didn't know what to do and how to help, but she knew something could help. She couldn't put a claw on it though.

"Ammy? AMMY!" Issun bounced and nearly somersaulted off the white wolf's back when the wolf responded with a startle."Careful Ammy!"

"Told ya so!" Navi snickered and laughed.

Issun growled irritably, but he kept his mouth shut when Wolflink snarled warningly to keep the arguing down a notch. Navi made a face behind Wolflink's back, and Issun tried to explain that Navi still kept her rude ways going. Staring and nodding with the same expression, he nudged Shëmse and caught her attention. Pointing his nose in the north direction, he walked forward and everyone else followed behind.

* * *

"Okay, Greenie!" Issun said, bouncing on the lumber grass. "Lets get this straight. Shëmse is called _Amaterasu._ I thought that name was long so I dubbed her nickname _Ammy_."

Wolflink listened and nodded with a quiet grunt. Glancing at the white wolf, seeing her roll and act so young and playful makes him remember the times with Illia whe they were kids. At Ordon Ranch, they played with the goats, feeding them and playing around. Feeling the lush grass beneath their feet and the warm weather that brings another day at Ordon Village. The old times are now the past, and he knows it's serious business from now on. He sighed at the memories, seeing the white wolf lie on her back and scratch the itch. He gave a wolfish chuckle, approaching her at the right moment.

_Nice to meet you, Amaterasu. _Wolflink felt nervous communicating with the quiet, mysterious wolf. He's used to females, but this has to be a different story.

Shëmse looked up by the question, staring blankly at the new name given to her. _Amaterasu? Who's he? I never heard of him before, but that bug talks about him a lot._

"I heard that!" Issun grumbled, interrupting the conversation, and eavesdropping inside.

The two wolves gave a blank glare, before returning back to their conversation. Wolflink knew she wouldn't remember her name and the other name he gave her is stuck within her head.

_You're Amaterasu. The poncle guy called you 'Ammy' because that's your nickname._

Amaterasu tilted her head and frowned, feeling hesitant. _I-I don't understand... I did have this voice. It called me 'Mother' Amaterasu..._

"Aha! I knew it's Ammy, but you seem lot more different." Issun jumped up and bounced towards Amaterasu.

"Gee, I wonder why." Navi rolled her eyes and flew around to anger Issun even more.

Wolflink ignored the quarrel and he, too, shared the same expression as Amaterasu. _Mother? The title given is unfamiliar unless it's given to a parent. You aren't from these lands are you?_

Amaterasu shrugged and tossed a brief look around at the scenery. _This place seems so dark like twilight and darkness struck the area._

Nodding, Wolflink agreed with the strange sky and different hue of the land. He wondered how it's twilight if he and Midna already restored it back to the original realm. Zant and Ganondorf were destroyed unless their evil could've reincarnated. Shaking the thought, the green wolf looked up at the sky and noticed how the sky changed colors; It turned a deep red and an arrow was conjured by shadow being. A monstrous roar rung and caused the valley to shake and rumble.

"W-what was that?" Issun cried, feeling dizzy from the quake. "Wait, I think I recognize this mess!"

Wolflink crotched and snarled ferociously, but one glance at the white wolf sent him back to his standing pose, and rushed urgently to her. _Amaterasu! Amaterasu!_

Amaterasu's golden eyes glowed red, hypnotized by the forming arrow; ready to strike at any moment from the sky. Her body seemed to glow a bright white, and a wall of light sent Wolflink back with a yelp. He felt his head thump hard, passing out on the grass.

* * *

**Muwahaha, more cliffhangers :p And yes, I'm using Ammy's actual name now. I don't know if she'll learn, but it's Wolflink's point of view ;) That's what he's calling her now.**

**Huggies to all my fans and reviewers :3**


	5. Awakening

**Things are starting to get interesting ... and weirder.. Yup,yup. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Awakening

Wolflink woke and sprung to his feet, making haste to scan the area. The urgent wake made him weary and the soreness ached his body. Looking down, he noticed his paws were now a pink color, and they were human hands! He felt wobbly standing on two feet, hardly believing he actually changed back to normal. He felt cheerful, but Amaterasu and the pink flames in the air flashed before his eyes, then faded away.

Link wanted to let out his anger on the rocks, but he knew his normal form is weaker, and a rock wouldn't be a good object. Navi flew over and so did Issun, bouncing his way towards the human Link.

"What the heck happened?" Issun asked, restlessly looking around the plain. A thought then came to him, and his glow turned red. "Where's Ammy!"

Link closed his eyes and sighed audibly, sitting on a nearby boulder. "I have no idea where she disappeared off to. For a moment, I thought I saw her glowing and these strange crimson markings on her body..."

Issun bounced up on the boulder and stared surprised," You saw what!"

He shrugged at Issun, looking at the sky and noticing the sky returned to that twilight state. It confused him, leaving him to think out where the strange twilight came from. Midna enter his trance of thoughts, then the white wolf dominated that spot. He closed his eyes again, urging his mind to recall the sudden scene.

_The sky was a black night and shadow emerged from the sky into pink flames that spun like a windmill. The grass copied the pink hue like a shadow, as it got lighter. The white wolf seemed to be pulled toward the flaming glow, her eyes turning red along with parts of her body. Her fur glowed and tendrils seemed to sprout from her back. It was a maginificent sight until a wave of light seized to exorcise the watching green wolf._

"Hey! Listin! Hey! Link~" Navi shouted, looking over at a limp body near the cave.

Issun and Link both shared the same shocked expression, and both dashed their way towards the furry body. However, Issun took a ride on Link's head. It wasn't long until Link knelt down and rubbed the fur of an ordinary white wolf. He was relieved to see she was okay, but her temperature felt warmer than usual. Rubbing her side, he felt burnt marks on her, causing Amaterasu to yelp and flinch at the touch. she weakly lifted her head with golden eyes showing confusion and hope. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as Link rubbed behind her ears, and the scent seemed familiar to her.

"It's me, Amaterasu." Link said, allowing Amaterasu to lick his hand. He threw a brief glance at Issun, watching him with worry remaining in his eyes. " What happened?"

" You tell me," Issun replied, folding his arms and mutters at Navi. " Say, what did you see in that memory, Greenie?"

" This pink spiral of flames coming towards us..." He mumured softy, but audibly. " Amaterasu has markings on her body, tendrils and she was glowing as bright as the sun."

"W-wait. A pink flamewheel coming towards here? Was it possibly an arrow forming?"

" I-I don't know... I passed out before I could even tell more about it." Link rubbed his scalp, feeling a headache coming in. " The sight of Amaterasu... It reminds me of the time when she fell from the sky. I dubbed her 'Shëmse' because she shone brightly like the sun."

Issun's emerald eyes widened and memories, too, flooded his mind. " If we're not in Nippon, where did Ammy and I end up?"

" Nippon? This is Hyrule!" Navi joined in and made a face at Issun.

"Oh sure, like I didn't know that before!" Issun retorted, glaring at Navi.

" Both of you! Just get along for this moment!" Link said, feeling his tone erupting into a yell. Navi and Issun stared blankly, then nodded, but they still exchanged eye contact.

Link sighed and got up, noticing draconic figure in the sky. The hue didn't change, but another shadow emerged and charged toward its destination. Link felt pain stabbing at his pain, causing him to collapse and get a massive headache. Looking up, he saw an twenty-headed dragon with blood-red eyes staring back at him.

"_Link, Hero of Time." _The deep-sounding voice said, using its tone to tempt and trick. " _This world has gone into a catastrophe and you can help fix it. Help me fix this world. Bring you and your little dog and you'll be granted unspeakable power to restore it_."

The voice was familiar, but it also pleased him. The voice sounded soothing and it seemed to mess with his control over his body. He couldn't ignore the voice, it gripped hard on his hearing and it made him perceive more. The pain subsided when the figure spoke.

" _Join me..." _

" _No! Begone_" Another thought entered his mind and it sounded so familiar. It was a feminine tone, and it sounded like a wise female speaking to him. It was Zelda.

"Z-Zelda?" Link called, startled he his voice turned deeper until it was a wolfish bark. He realized the human form was an illusion. Looking up at Zelda, the princess smiled and faded away before Wolflink could thank her.

"Greenie, are you okay?" Issun asked, bouncing up and down.

_I'm fine, Issun. Just I saw this dragon and Zelda saved me. _Wolflink yawned and got up, feeling the pain already gone and the headache didn't have any signs either.

Amaterasu was up and approached the duo, unaware of what had just happened. She tilted her head and gave Issun a lick, wagging her tail happily, and gave a bark.

" Gross! Wolf slobber! I'm too handsome for slobber." Issun muttered, wiping the slobber off his body. "Wait, did you say dragon?"

_Yes, why? I believe it had many heads. _Wolflink responded.

" I knew one lizard and his name was Orochi, but Ammy here owned him!" Issun bounced in triumph, gleefully shouting. "It could be why that flame came at us."

"I don't understand that mind control and how he got into his mind." Navi interrupted with arms folded.

Issun made a face," As much as I hate admitting it... You're correct. There is some misunderstanding of how Orochi go there. Only the descendants of Nagi could have that problem."

Wolflink perked, he never heard of this "Nagi" guy, and most of what the poncle was saying didn't make any sense to him. Not to Amaterasu either, who stared blankly with her thoughts filled with questions.

"It must be an awakening of evil spirits." Issun realizing the truth. He looked up at Wolflink, who nodded and barked.

_Another adventure for us all. _Amaterasu barked happily.

Wolflink nodded in agreement with the white wolf. He was relieved that they will be together on another heroic adventure, but other thought lingers in his mind: What happens after she has all her memories stored?

* * *

**Sorry for it being short. Meant to be that way and the dialog is not as exciting,eh?**


	6. Song of Dimensions

**I'm going to reverting back to my old mac. It might be hard to try and get it working, so sorry if my story updates are late. This chapter might be short because of the move tomorrow.**

Chapter 6:Song of Dimensions

Sitting in a world full of light and dark, a man sat on the grass, fingering the holes of his flute, and a birdhat laid beside him. His face wore a bored expression and he focused on his instrument, waiting for a miracle to happen. He grabbed his helmet and placed it over his long, blonde hair, hiding it and leaving him in a shrouded mystery.

Lifting his flute, he pressed different notes and blew into the hole. The music sounded like a lullaby, causing a galestorm to conjure on the mysterious plain. A shadow engulfed half of the floating plains and it transformed into a violet portal in front of him. He stared and his curious personality controlled him, entering the circle and feeling time pass.

* * *

The pathway they were crossing gotten darker, until the group entered into Hyrule Field. It was nearly morning, and everyone is filled with exhaustion. Reaching one path, the white wolf collapsed into a deep slumber. Wolflink noticed that, startling him, until it was realized that her body is weary. He, too, dropped into the lush grass and fell into a peaceful rest. He felt his mind clear of the thoughts, but one remains of the glowing wolf.

...

_The next morning..._

_..._

Amaterasu woke with energy filled inside her feral form. She noticed everyone seemed to disappear, but Navi remained to tell her the reason of everyone's absence.

" Link and that bug went off hunting. They didn't want to disturb you." Navi told her.

The white wolf understood and nodded, looking around for something to amuse herself with. Her bronze eyes followed a white rabbit's movement nearby and charged, sprinting after it with wide-eyes. She felt playful and the rabbit became her new playmate. The rabbit tried to escape the rough play from the wolf, and managed to launch into a hole. Amaterasu tried to dig him out, but gave up, turning over to be face-to-face with a strange person.

Wolflink and Issun came to her rescue and watched suspiciously of Amaterasu. Issun sheathed his sword and clenched visible teeth at the man, kneeling down beside the white wolf.

The man turned and his blue eyes gleamed on a mischievious face. He gave a smirk, getting up and gripping a wooden stick. "_Bonjour_, green wolf friend and little bouncing friend!"

"Not you again! It was nice to have avoided you for few years, but now?" Issun yelled, irritably and a red glow surrounding him.

Amaterasu tilted her head and stared at the man in front of her. The stranger wore the strangest clothing that seemed familiar to her; A tucked in pink kimono, purple pants and shoes with a long one-tooth. She wondered how he can walk in those shoes. Looking up further, the wings on a bird helmet seemed to allow him to float off the ground, thus, keeping a good balance. He seemed so familiar to her, but she couldn't really remember whether he really did exist in her life. The thought gave her an ache.

Wolflink snarled and he didn't go out from his crouching position. He wasn't very happy to see another guy, and his blue eyes were full of mistrust for the strange man. _Who are you? _His bark was a strong snap, and Issun repeated the question.

The stranger gave a laugh and smiled," Well, well. Somebody got up from the wrong side of the terrain." With a cough, and short pause, the man continued in his playful tone," My name is Waka; the gods' gift to man!"

Wolflink looked at Waka blankly at his introduction. Issun exchanged eye contact with him, warning him to keep his guard up._You can't be a gift to mankind! Besides, I never seen anyone like you! You aren't from here, aren't you?_

Waka returned into a mischevious look, enjoying the fun of teasing the wolf," _Moi_? There aren't many who seek to mimic others."

Issun grew much more frustrated, " Go away, ya half-baked prophet! Ammy won't recognize you at all!"

Amaterasu didn't understand the whole "talk," staying quiet and got up, backing to the warning from Wolflink. Waka turned with a calm look and his ocean blue eyes looked down with a spark of recognition. She backed up more, growling at the stranger approaching her.

"It's good to see you, _ma chérie._" He knelt down again and smiled, seeing the beloved goddess. However, his smile was false.

So far, he didn't seem so hostile. She lowered her guard and looked with brass eyes, still waiting for him to strike. Rather, Waka held still and kept any hidden attack unknown. He turned his head and noticed that Wolflink was still ready to launch his body and fight, tooth and claw. Amaterasu jumped out of the way when she heard Issun mutter into the flickering ear.

Waka flew up and glided onto a boulder, folding his arms and chuckling," Not an intelligent move, green wolf friend!"

Wolflink snarled with teeth bared at the strange man. His fur bristled, and he remained crouched on the dirt, watching the man chuckling. _Who are you? Why are you here?_

Amaterasu whined, unable to handle the hatred between the stranger and her two friends. She perked at a familiar blue glow floating on the pathway. Maybe Navi could help end their feud.

"Alright, what's going on-!" Navi paused, and noticed the newcomer with his mischevious gleam. She stared and blushed slightly at his looks, making the two men glance her way with weird faces.

"Gross! That fairy likes that prophet!" Issun scowled, disgusted by the scene. Issun's glow remained a deep red.

" It's not gross! It's rude to talk about my future husband like that!"

" Hmm?" Waka ended his laugh and turned towards Navi, who felt she embarrassed herself in front of him. Instead, his false smile and confused expression was all that showed. He spun around and faced the white wolf, hoping she could get a spark of recognition. Alas, Amaterasu only looked up, unaware of the conversation with her friends. She was alone with a familiar man. "How about a song, _ma chérie_?"

Waka pulled out his flute and fingered the key holes, tapping each lightly. He gave a real smile and blowed through the blow hole letting soothing notes come out. After a brief practice, he played a song that filled the air. It caught the quarreling three's attention, and they made their way towards Amaterasu and the flutist. Amaterasu perked as the song was starting to come clear to her.

_The scene was quite a view with tall trees surrounding the grassland. Little isles held roots, and water streams flowed gently around each isle. Walking out of a dark cave and into the bright view, a _

_flute played and the vision urgently scanned for the source. A voice was heard from the far distance, and its source was up on a high branch, leaving the music replaced._

_"Hark! The call of the heavens, the Earth, the sea... They summon me forth to defeat evil!" The mysterious voice said. "Waka, the gods' gift to man is here! Bonjour!"_

_A small human with a green glow around him, bounced up and down. " Whats up with that guy?" The human said, irritably and suspicious._

_"The crimson shading and the Divine Instrument on your back... It looks silly, but I reckon you pack a punch, baby" The man, now called Waka, said with a hint of playfulness._

The flash memory ended there, when the song ended. Waka looked down questionably, awaiting an answer about the music. Amaterasu responded with a tail wag, and the memory gave her more info about the mysterious flutist. _You must be Waka from that strange tree?_ She barked, and looked towards Issun with begging eyes. Issun sighed, and repeated her question.

"_Oui- _hmm? It was a tree branch I stood upon when I first met you, _Amaterasu._"

Amaterasu fell backwards in shock. _How did he know her name?_ She shook her face and growled softly in her rumbling throat. Waka grinned and folded his arms, gripping the flute. " You don't remember me, but you'll gain back memory."

"Oh yeah? How come you remember what happen to her?" Issun insisted.

"..." Waka was hesitant with the question, but eyed his flute, clearing his mind of what Issun mentioned.

Issun fumed at the ignorance he's given. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"... You say something, little bouncing friend?"

"Why you!" Issun scowled, bouncing with rage at the flutist.

Amaterasu whined and licked Issun, putting lesser anger on the white wolf. She focused on the mysterious man, rather than the words coming from Issun's mouth. Thoughts filled within her about the memory. How does he know her and what are "crimson shadings" and this "Divine Instrument" talk. It wasn't fully understanding to her yet.

* * *

Another galestorm struck the group, and a deep violet swirled around, conjuring a portal. However, the portal's obvious hue has dark colors and strange skyblue runes. Walking out, a imp figure appeared and crashed onto the grass, groaning from pain. The imp had a feminine figure, a long braid with a fiery hue, and a gray cloud. Her soft breathing sounded young; the sound sounded familiar to the green wolf. He stared and approached cautiously, noticing it was who he thought it was. Midna.

_Midna? Midna! _Wolflink laid a paw over the body, and barked worriedly. He whined, taking his paw off after noticing the body stirred slightly under.

"Erm.. uh.. L..ink?" Midna spoke softly, feeling her head pounding. Her eyes flickered, until they open wide-eyed. " What's.. going on?"

Midna got up, rubbing her scalp and feeling aches all over her body. Wolflink managed to catch her and hold her up as she made a chance to stand up wearily. She glanced at the strangers, and felt suspicious of them; the flutist especially. She felt herself replenished to full energy, taking a hand off the green fur and feeling her legs shake and struggle. Wolflink nudged her, but Midna refused for any assistance.

" Who is your female friend?" Waka asked, quite amused to see more added to the group.

Wolflink eyed Waka warningly, but made no other movement. He turned back around and noticed Midna regained her legs, though she was breathing strangely like she just saw a nightmare; a light spirit attacking her type of nightmare.

" Link... The twilight realm.. attack." Midna mumbled, ready to fall over, but she held herself up. Her eyes were half closed, but it didn't affect her excellent vision. She still saw the strangers and the wolf that saved her realm.

Issun bounced on Amaterasu's head, ready to question the sudden scene, but Wolflink's brief glance shot at him told him otherwise. Waka looked down, then threw up a quick stare at the conjured portal leaving the valley. Issun noticed he began to question too, but kept his anger silent, with shifty eyes facing towards Waka. Issun took his mind off the flutist and felt much more grossed out by Navi's eyes staring at the curious Waka.

Wolflink looked up at Midna and whined with pinned ears. With a bark, Issun repeated the question, unaware that Midna understood him perfectly.

Midna sighed," Yes, I'm not in my true form. That's because worlds are colliding together. Like your new friends; they're not from your world of Hyrule."

Everyone perked and faced Midna with begging for more information. The Twilight princess continued, hesitating," Yes. The **Song of Dimensions **leads you to a certain world. Our world could crash if the mysterious problem isn't fixed. It affected the Twilight Realm first, however... It could be Hyrule next."


	7. Joining Together

**I wrote few stories and rid of that nasty writer's block. Be prepared to see my true potential of writing ;)**

Chapter 7: Joining Together

It has been hours since Midna warned the group from her unexpected arrival. WolfLink was certain that she spoke the truth about Hyrule being in jeopardy of a possible catastrophe. He grew weary from another day after the long conversation about fixing the mystery that is waiting to be unfolded. Midna left everyone with a conclusion that only the chosen one can defeat the forces causing others to crossover into new worlds.

Amaterasu was acting strange, and WolfLink felt nervous of her behavior. He did recall how her stare seemed to go unnoticed, even by the poncle bouncing on her muzzle. Of course, he was busy being irritable for an odd reason that he couldn't see, yet. A theory occurred to WolfLink that the white wolf had another flashback, and possibly info to add about the forces.

He cautiously approached, to avoid startling her like an ambush, and have her accidentally strike him with a blow. Hesitating, the green wolf gazed at her with soft blue eyes gleaming from the moon's light shining like a spotlight.

"Amaterasu?"

"Yes?" Amaterasu turned around with glittering white fur, and a shine in her golden orbs.

WolfLink found himself puzzled as if she truly did chime in with her actual name. He found himself blushing at the wolf, but attempted much effort to keep it hidden. "The way you were back at the campfire… You seemed like you were retaining more memory of your past."

Amaterasu was silent, pondering a thought to mention out loud. "I know that I have amnesia. That flutist told me so, but he seems so strange and hard to believe." She glanced at the grass and gave a weary sigh. "My heart tells me to believe him, and the others too. From the story that your 'Twilight' friend told, it did give me some memory, but only sound and voices. The voices were of an evil presence, but I don't recall who."

The green wolf nodded and faced towards the resting group nearby. However, the flutist stood on a rock and gazed upwardly at the crescent moon, hardly visible behind the strange tan sky. His fur bristled, but he knew he should trust the man, even if Amaterasu feels the need to as well.

"You better rest for tomorrow. It's best we find these monsters before even part of this world collapses into nothingness." He told Amaterasu, who agreed with a nod.

The two wolves headed back to the campfire and relaxed on the cold grass, sleeping and awaiting another day.

* * *

WolfLink felt himself wake from a brief slumber. He got up and focused on the campsite behind him, but everything and everyone was gone. He blinked with much confusion, urgently dashing back and forth for any sign of his friends; nothing.

He sprinted off and felt himself nearly falling forward into the abyss. Hyrule Field seemed to have been separated from the rest of the land, but the sky surrounding him was the space of stars, and planets. More parts broke off, and formed new cliffs, each forcing the wolf to jump back. Enough pieces broke, making haste to end the isolated northern half of Hyrule Field. The speed accelerated, and caused WolfLink to lose his balance and tumble into the abyss.

"Nooooo!" WolfLink sprung to his feet and took deep breaths, wide-eyed and full of paranoia. Noticing everyone was okay, and the land wasn't being destroyed, he relaxed, but felt embarrassed of scaring everyone from their rest.

"That's wasn't very nice to wake a very handsome man and give him dark rings, Greenie!" Issun grunted, a red glow surrounding him as he bounced angrily.

_I'm sorry, but I had this nightmare about everyone gone and I fell off this world. _WolfLink barked, apologetically. He tucked him tail in, ears drooped, and whined as another way for Issun to understand.

"I'll let it fly, but be careful next time." Issun warned, calming down.

"My, someone's in a fabulous mood." Waka teased with a playful grin.

WolfLink returned to a regular behavior, but took time and look at the flutist, head tilted and yawned. He might actually start liking the man, yet he wants to know more to be on the safe side. From what he knows, the 'Waka' man seems to try and impress women, teases Issun and himself, and enjoys the music on his 'flute.' It's much different than playing on an ocarina, but did he claim he appeared from a song?

The wolf pondered and grew curious of the song the man played, but Issun already is angry enough to try and interpret his question. Asking Midna would be a better idea, but he wasn't sure if she plans to. It seems like she gives suspicious eye contact as he passes by. An idea popped into his head: howl some songs.

WolfLink approached Waka, and looked up with an emotionless face. Waka looked down, certain he knows what the wolf may do. He started howling a song of healing, and Waka listened intensely.

"That sounds _magnifique, _green wolf friend." Waka said after the song finished. "It seems like you want to know how I get here, _oui_?

WolfLink nodded, and Waka continued on, "It was a lullaby that came to my head while on the Plains." The flutist noticed the puzzled look on the wolf's face. "The Plains is where Amaterasu and I first met, and where we returned after being sent to the mortal lands."

Waka took a deep breath and played the same melody that brought him to Hyrule. WolfLink listened with her wolf senses, recognizing the music he is playing.

_Zelda's Lullaby! _Exclaimed WolfLink, bring attention to the separated group nearby.

"Link, did you find out the song that creates dimensions?" Navi called, flying over to the duo.

"Oui_! _It seems like it's a song the green wolf is familiar with."

Navi giggled and succumbed into Waka's voice, but Issun's voice woke her up and caused an uproar.

"Those two never stop bickering." Midna sighed, walking over with Amaterasu beside her, "Anyway, it seems that a song is what creates these portals. However, Fluffy here seemed to have stumbled upon another source of transporting."

WolfLink trotted over and barked a greeting to Amaterasu. She responded and smiled softly, much more focused on the conversation unlike the wolf counterpart. However, Issun returned, fumed by his argument with Navi, ho stood triumphed in a victory. It broke the focus and they faced the two.

"Issun, may I ask how you appeared here?" Midna questioned, assuming he's calm enough to talk,

"No idea. I was busy with the hot babes, then BAM, I landed inside a metal scrap's sandwich."

Midna gave a serious stare, but glanced at the quiet group. "Best we spilt up to keep a low-profile. I'm sensing the forces know that we'll stop them."

The group hesitated, not wanting to break up so soon, but they nodded sourly. Midna explained more of the plan, leaving two groups with females and males. She felt confident that it'll lower aggressive attacks and suspicions, but it may change to something not in mind.


	8. Confession

Chapter 8: Confession

It was hours after the six of them broke apart to search for scattered clues of where the teleporters could be. WolfLink was positive that Issun's departure from Navi would lessen the anger biding inside. However, being with the pink flutist kept it as normal as it could with Issun bickering constantly. It wasn't as bad just like with Navi, but it happens to worsen when Waka pretends nothing is wrong.

WolfLink groaned at the headaches given to him, but continued to walk without complaining how frustrated he is feeling, but the thoughts stayed inside because one glimpse of Amaterasu was all it takes to clear his mind. The thought got him curious about the females on the eastern side of Hyrule.

"It seems someone is worried, _oui_?" Waka's voice interrupted his hidden thoughts, and he snarled softly, startled that his behavior is becoming more wolfish.

Waka gave a grin," No need to get angry with me, it's your part wolf taking over your human emotions." He winked before facing forward with angry Issun muttering harsh words.

Wolflink sighed and knew Waka was correct about his strange behavior. He's becoming far too used to being a wolf, and it's longer than he is used to remaining in the form until he enters the light realm. However, this twilight wasn't like the one that Midna lived in. Everyone except for himself and Midna would become spirits; frightened and unaware of anything occurring. The funky sky seemed to become a navy blue, seemingly coming to the universal space holding Hyrule and other worlds in their place.

Issun glanced back and forth, struggling to draw strange, exotic things that would help in the future. He kept his brush and papers along with him, often showing both his latest masterpieces. Waka and WolfLink marvel at the artworks, but Waka compliments with more detail in his words. Often, he sneaks a picture of Amaterasu to WolfLink before Waka grew suspicious and walked in purposely trying to catch a glimpse of the white wolf.

_Is that what Amaterasu looks like? _WolfLink's teal eyes moved gradually at each picture laid in front of him.

Issun shook his head, "That is what Ammy looked like with her power, but lack of faith to be in full power." He put down papers the wolf hero wasn't familiar with until he recognized the white wolf and the golden eyes with determination and compassion. "Everyone dubbed her Shiranui when she wandered the village during the festival."

WolfLink perked his ears and nosed the picture of Shiranui and a strange eight-headed dragon, wearing hats and each breathing a different element. There was also a warrior with a golden sword and a white dress; torn up from the claws and teeth.

Issun looked at the curious wolf and grinned," How about I tell you about the Legend of Shiranui and Nagi."

The wolf hero perked his head with blue eyes shining. Surely Amaterasu won the battle and lived on, but maybe it'll explain how she lost power. _Go on, please tell! _He barked, wagging his tail at full speed.

Issun's expression was blank, but he began the story, "There lived a deep forest south of our world of Nippon. Inside was a bundle of homes, nestled inside the forest, called a village- Kamiki Village to be exact. It flourished with beautiful flowers and the Konohana Tree aided them every time the cherry blossoms bloom. It was a beautiful place, but underneath it all, there were dark secrets kept…"

Issun wore a grim look under his bugshell hat, "The eight-headed serpent named Orochi lurked in a cave nearby. It was called the Moon Cave and every 100 years when the full moon rises, a sacrificial arrow is formed in the sky and hit's the chosen maiden's home. Kamiki were paranoid about Orochi's threat of plunging their village until they're nonexistent, so they sent the maiden to the Moon Cave so Orochi could feed."

WolfLink shuddered at the thought. Women getting eaten? That's wrong with these beings. Issun wondered the same thing, but his expression showed he didn't want the females to be eaten because they could be hot. He glared at the strange theory, but awaited the artist to continue, impatient to hear about Shiranui's appearance.

"The village were also terrified of a majestic white wolf they dubbed Shiranui. The elder believed she was a familiar of Orochi due to her coming every festival in search of someone or something. It was one night when a self-proclaimed 'greatest' warrior ever named Nagi challenged Shiranui to a duel. Her swift and graceful movements dodged the blows and managed to sneak away from his presence.

"It wasn't long until the sacrificial arrow hit the home of Kamiki's brewer, Nami, and Nagi's love interest. When the arrow struck her home, it infuriated Nagi. Nagi stole the sacrificial robe that every chosen maiden wore, and disguised as a female to trick Orochi. The serpent appeared, knowing he was tricked, attacking Nagi who helplessly slashed at steel scales in vain. Nagi had fatigue overwhelm him and knew he would die this night. A howl rushed through the lands and the majestic wolf rushed to Nagi's aid.

When Orochi blew fire, a strong gush of wind blew it away, and she dodged other elements with the help of her brush powers. Nagi knew a strange nature was conjured, but he never realized it was a brush god that saved his life. Luckily, Orochi could get tipsy easily and it weakened the beast.

Shiranui was deeply wounded by the open cuts given by Orochi. Using her last ounce of strength, she called the moon and the light's shafts shone down on Nagi. The sword glowed and it gave Nagi the strength to finish Orochi and seal him away in the Moon Cave.

Nagi bellowed a victory, soon feeling sympathy for the wounded wolf, poisoned by the claws and took her back to the village to die in peace. The village built a monument of both Nagi and Shiranui, celebrating their victory each 100 years when the full moon rises."

WolfLink stared wide-eyed at the courage Amaterasu mustered in the battle. He nearly gasped when she died, but Issun's spark led him to believing she could reincarnate. Yet, he never realized she was a god. There were three goddesses that created Hyrule and the Triforce, but never had he seen a god taken form on the mortal lands to do such brave acts. It gave him confidence that he wants to be a true hero like Shiranui.

"Ammy and I met after she woke from a 100-year slumber." Issun finished, relieved his story is finished.

" _Oui_, I knew Amaterasu before and she took a human form on the Celestial Plain." WolfLink turned around and noticed Waka approaching with a blank expression. "Amaterasu fell onto the mortal lands and I gave her a prophecy that Nagi is the chosen one that could seal Orochi away. I saw the entire battle, but she ordered me to just play a part of guarding the Moon Cave. Her death depressed me, and it was years until I found her unable to recognize me with Issun on her back. Am I right, my little bouncing friend?"

Issun grunted," He picked fights since she was weaker, and popped in with his weird ways."

" You'll learn more about her, my green wolf friend. It'll be patience until you learn the entire truth."

Wolflink sighed and he knew their time would be shorter now that she has a close friend. He wasn't sure if his feelings were deeply for her and his disliking of Waka was sheer jealously, he would like to know more, but is there more before the departure?

* * *

" Careful, Fluffy!" Midna warned, whispering to the duo nearby. "I sense demons nearby."

Two cloaked men with glowing yellow eyes stood with their backs towards the corner where the trio reside in hiding. They both wielded a glowing sword and spoke in a strange language none could translate. The two figures walked off, leaving a kanji sign where they recently stood.

Navi grew curious, but Amaterasu ate her to avoid attracting attention. Midna told them that the coast are clear, and Navi wanted to burst out yelling, but the twilight princess's warning kept her silent.

The trio rushed to the other building and took a rest on the wooden planks. Amaterasu yawned and glanced at the place, catching a scent of a strange smell. Navi grunted unpleasant words while Midna looked around and caught the white wolf noticing a paper mask lying about. He realized it struck a memory as the amber eyes were empty and she stared off towards the sky.

_Amaterasu noticed it was a different type of memory. She was actually in it and beside a man with a wooden sword and a scratched white dress, which was filthy. An eight-headed monster let out a bellow of hatred, glowing white eyes looking down at her. She wanted to run, scram and get help but she couldn't sense the presence of her friends. One head blew fire and Amaterasu dodged, noticing the seven other heads were cackling at her. _

_She felt scared and her heart pounded, feeling ink splatter all over her back, and a tree appeared startling her and shielding her from one other head. She stared blankly, then noticed strange green humanoids with paper masks running around. A flash of memory entered her mind and she struck with courage restored to her. Everything whited out until she woke, lying on the grass with Midna and Navi giving awkward looks at her._

" You scared us, Snowy." Navi snorted, flying around the dizzy head.

"Another memory?" Midna asked Amaterasu.

Amaterasu nodded, but the memory put her inside. She want to know more about her memories. Getting up, the white wolf felt her stiff legs, but managed to walk on them.

"Good, you can walk." Midna sighed in relief," We better hurry, I think your pass out attracted few suspicious characters." She winked and gave a pat while they walked off from the abandoned huts and builds.

* * *

**Getting bit interesting with the story I hope? :D ONWARD TO CHAPTER 9!**


	9. Howling

**OMG, been like a month since I updated x_x English and I get along well so I had a lot of other stories I had to write for school. I'm finally updating while using spare time to write and revise. I hate typing something from paper D:**

**Well, enjoy XD**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Howling

WolfLink struggled to shield the quarrels Waka and Issun bicker on about. He couldn't muster the nerve to speak up about his irritation, so he remained silent. Few topics mentioned got him genuinely curious before it changes to something boring abruptly. He wasn't sure what was worse: The arguments or Navi's repetitive words. The two suddenly stopped talking all together, and conclusion led to WolfLink believing they saw something.

A low snarl rumbled in his throat and his grassy-green fur bristled at the musk of a small creature. Issun unsheathed his sword at the sound of squeaking and banging of metal. WolfLink leaned forward and noticed a white figure slashing at him before he could blink. The creature wacked his leg and a snap was heard faintly. The green wolf ki-yi'd in pain as the cracking of his leg.

Issun and Waka marveled at the swift agility the creature had. It even dodged the agile blows from Waka's sword. A strong blow from a sword struck the two, and the second attack paused after Waka murmured a name with recognition on his face.

"Man of the Moon, is that you who speaks?" The sound of a little boy came from the white bur and Waka nodded.

Issun glanced awkwardly at Tachigami, puzzled by his sudden appearance into the world. He snorted at Waka, then returned his focus on the mouse," I thought you were with the other brush gods, Tachigami?"

Tachigami shook his head and sighed deeply. He pointed the tip of his gleaming blue sword up at the swirling caramel mist shrouding the universal space. "I hope Mother Amaterasu is safe despite my brothers and sisters in the clutches of _him_…"

"Ammy's safe!"

A smile appeared underneath the mouse's whiskers," I'm glad to hear that, Celestial Envoy."

…

WolfLink woke with rubber bands stretching, and gave up, returning to its original form with haste. He felt dazed from the pain and the front leg that was wacked by a strong slash took major damage. The conversation he managed to perceive despite his ears unsealing, it was still foreign, but nothing sounded like arguments from the two. With Waka and Issun, a white mouse no bigger than Issun stood beside them.

With a yawn, he gradually, but surely struggled to limp his way towards the group, leaning on his good leg and tiring easily. Tachigami shot a brief glance and guilt swept the curiosity spoken. Issun explained the entire story about WolfLink being a human, but transformed into a wolf to Midna separating the males and females. The brush god nodded.

_If it was truly twilight, you guys would become spirits, but something doesn't seem right. How was I changed if it wasn't twilight? _Wolflink finished the rest with a bark.

Tachigami sighed," I don't understand much of this world thing, but if your 'Twilight Princess' is meaning about worlds mashing together, it could be that."

_I don't understand it either, but it's highly true that Waka and Issun are inhabitants of another place. _

Wolflink was interrupted by a flawless howl calling in the distance. It was dim, but his ears could clearly pick up on the song.

Let beauty awaken,

Let the monsters fail,

And let the good prevail;

Though we may lose once,

It's a victory next.

Bravery, courage;

The key is being a true hero,

Hidden away to break free,

Or start weak and earn honor?

Hear my question,

Hear my hopes!

Of a courageous one,

That he will come,

Soon from far.

The melody was from a similar voice that of a she-wolf. He howled his response through songs as well;

Let the Princess go,

Guard as you want,

But let her break free.

Die foul dragon,

Don't injure my love;

She is the beauty,

The light of the world.

Wolflink hesitated on the howl, but a quadruple figure howled back her melodic howl. Without hesitation, his howl is firm. Amaterasu…

* * *

The white wolf never gained more memory ever since the one came upon her as reality. Amaterasu slowly had brief triggered memories, but none ever were not vague to either. Despite Midna's understand of wolves, Amaterasu had a private mind. Issun claimed that he could understand her through other means of communication.

Amaterasu howled towards a microscopic figure, and it gave alertness to Midna and Navi. They had to squint to see that it was a dark green wolf howling its response. They both muttered "Wolflink" under their breath.

The she-wolf ran to greet the males, and the thoughts filled of Wolflink gave her a good vibe. Abruptly, electricity and scorching hot metal charred her fur and body, and yelped in pain as darkness settled into her vision. She collapsed, squirming and shaking. Despite the sudden attack, she was sure she heard that voice that she loved say," I love you."

**I suck at poems and enjoy this chapter. Well, gotta go pass out now :D**

**Btw, sorry if it's short. I kinda lost few pages so I didn't know what to write. It'll be longer next chapter!  
**

,


	10. TwentyHeaded Serpent

**Dangit, I forgot to include someone in the last chapter. Eh, he'll be introduced here XD**

**And sorry for my late chapters D: I've been busy with school lately so it kinda gets in the way. The other sucky part is the darned art block.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Twenty-Headed Serpent

_Amaterasu! Where are you? _ Wolflink yelped frantically as he swiftly bounced back and forth on the dirt, rocks rolling around from his bushy tail swishing the earth.

Amaterasu was nowhere to be found, and the team urgently followed after the green wolf until they saw the crazy-look in his turquoise eyes. They immediately scattered and scanned the field for a glimpse or any evidence of her abduction. A small tuft of darkened, white fur lay hidden amongst the weeds. Issun was able to notice it soon enough and even one small amount like that was able to sum up a decent theory.

"Ammy's fur must've been skinned off whatever got her." Issun said, observing the abstract details.

Tachigami glanced further and his nose wrinkled, "Smoke." Charcoal eyes gazed up at the giant quad figure above him, "It seems like something fiery got her and possibly burnt the white fur."

"_Oui! _It definitely doesn't seem like technology the Moon Tribe would use, but it's unique enough to be foreign." The French accent rang behind the investigators, but his tone sounded rather serious yet it retained the playfulness of provoking the annoyed. His blonde eyebrows narrowed, glancing at Amaterasu's fur, "I see scales too."

Wolflink's ears were sealed, and so was his entire conscience; nothing got into his head unless penetrated through with monstrous sound waves. He stared, dazed by Amaterasu's disappearance and sensing a thirst for revenge overwhelms his good, protective side. He knew his feelings are not lowering and will ascend into something he cannot control. He sighed, unsure if the white wolf was aware of his feelings for her.

"Link?"

Wolflink flinched at his name, spinning around to meet face to face with Issun and gave a low snarl. Issun chuckled at the behavior that he was performing.

"We still need you to stay awake, lover boy." Issun gave a wink before bouncing on top of his back. "I'm assuming that dragon from your dream is the cause of this entire mess."

* * *

"Wake up, delicious." A deep, leathery voice whispered in a soft tone.

Amaterasu's eyes fluttered at the strange place and the cage encasing her body. Her honey-golden eyes shifted upwards at smoke forming near the ceiling with sharp shards tumbling off the rugged walls. Fire briefly lit the dark sight that kept the white wolf from regaining a detailed view of the mysterious voice.

"You will yield to me, Amaterasu."

Amaterasu tumbled backward as the soft whisper morphed hastily into a booming roar. She whimpered as her ears sealed shut, but the sound still penetrated and the volume sent a shudder down her spine. She shook her pounding head, still mewling with discomfort.

She opened her eyes and glanced up at the light starting to prevail against the darkness in the cave. She gaped in shock at a dragon with twenty heads with their glowing blood-red set of eyes all descending towards the mere white wolf in front of them. They were not impressed with the sight of a wolf, and her scent of ancient stone lingered.

"Humph, I was hoping you would be less cowardly and more beautiful with a fiery spirit." The serpent mumbled irritably.

The white wolf remained silent, but the ignited, crimson scales sparked recognition. _Orochi. _An image formed in her mind of a similar crimson-red dragon with eight heads and lifeless, glowing white eyes filled with anguish and insanity. Instead, the dragon seemed to be disappointed, but seductive.

"I'm not Amaterasu," She responded meekly. "Just Shëmse…" The golden eyes widened as the serpent cackled at the reply.

"You don't fool me, Amaterasu. You might as well accept my offer I'll give you." His eyes softened, but it still blazed with fire. "You stay with me, and I'll keep your precious worlds from being harmed any further. But if you refuse… I'll destroy your worlds and your friends."

Amaterasu flinched at the idea, but the serpent snickered with his two tails flicking side-to-side. He seemed to enjoy the threat's announcement affecting the wolf.

"How long do I have to answer?"

"Three days, love. As your future husband, I'm Ni Jyu Atama Daija, but that's quite wordy. Call me Daija."

_Three days… _The thought felt like she was flogged with a whip made of steel. She wanted her friends safe, but the thought of having Daija as a husband scared her to bits.

* * *

…

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN. I promise to add action soon! Enjoy and I hope readers of Twilight Memories still have fun 8D**


	11. AN:

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in awhile. I kind of get busy and friend encourage for me to write my other story.

Don't worry, I'm going to continue writing XD My style and skill improved after I began the crossover story so I'm redoing it. Yes, the critique said I have some flaws in the other chapters and I'm redoing most of the story. Sorry if it ends up being worse, too comprehensive, or other reasons.

~Dragonmorph


	12. Howling Stones

**Oh my gosh. Real life got to me, I'm so sorry D: I'm finally updating where I'll leave it the way is it except with minor changes. I was about to finish the rest when finals popped up then I kind of got depressed when my favorite dog died... Then I'm really depressed because I had to do a break-up. But I'm not going to add my emotions into the story.**

**Well, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Howling Stones**  
**

_Hero of Twilight…_

"W-who?" Link's eyes shot open with a startle and gets up slow and easy. His physical form he is encased in has a foreign feeling to it, and the two legs he uses to stand wobble as he desperately struggles to stay up, or find an object to balance. He whirls around after gaining control of his legs and teal eyes widen at the sight and the voice's origin.

"What the heck? I'm... I'm…" He yelps, astonished.

_Human._

_You're Link, hero of dusk and bearer of the Triforce of Courage. You also take the form of a wolf in Twilight._

"Who are you?" Link demands, letting his wolfish temper burst out. Yet, he is surprised by the facts mentioned by a stranger.

"_My name is Shiranui_," A white wolf opens her mouth as if she is speaking those words. Shiranui reveals herself as a white glowing like a lantern in the midnight dusk. Tendrils flow where an orange, tri-colored flaming disc settles itself on the spine. Weary, pale yellow eyes follow the slow trudge of the other breathing being with her and a smile forms; dancing in the garden with emotions of joy. _"I ask of your cooperation, Link."_

Link blinks, nearly disoriented by the light. _She looks so familiar… similar to Amaterasu._

"What for?" He asks.

"_There is a terrifying beast named Daija who endangers everyone because of his dark powers. He controls worlds and collides them when his anger rises high enough. It is rare when he gets angered, even if he seeks revenge against his brother, never has he been furious. Something drove him mad with lust-driven rage for him to attack worlds."_ Shiranui let out a sigh. "_Daija must be put to rest before he destroys _everything."

"How could I stop him?"

A cluster of dark power forms midair between Shiranui and Link. The white wolf makes no hesitation to crouch down and growl, preparing to fight the shadow. The roaring of violet flames shroud the vision and eyelids flutter before revealing glowing red eyes.

"_Save Amaterasu before_—"

Wolf Link howls in terror, rising up to his four feet and shakes the foggy sight. Still feeling disoriented, he stumbles forward into an armored plate until he manages to regain the feral form.

"We were worried, Link." Zelda says, concerned.

Wolf Link barely makes the effort to respond, only grunting hoarsely. _It's too real to be just a dream. What is the message?_

Zelda is not entirely convinced by the sour note, but knew he could get stubborn. "Midna told me about your female wolf friend ending up in trouble again." She says, changing the topic.

"Not entirely sure, your Highness." Midna replies. "I'm positive that the origin doesn't live among us but _above_."

"Memories," Zelda murmurs," are the best way for answers. The white wolf's powers are likely to be useless, I'm afraid. Not even her true power could fight off Daija like that."

Everyone glares at Zelda who smiles," Link talks in his sleep. I know that Shiranui IS Amaterasu in stronger form. It's why they look similar. I think she wanted to warn you not to let Amaterasu give in to Daija, whoever he is."

"Daija is a mysterious beast, but I cannot remember any more of that." Waka admits sourly. Zelda shows understanding in her eyes and both nod at one another.

"It's best you seek out The Hero's Shade for answers and advice for your journey. I fear Hyrule's already being torn apart as we speak. We don't have much time. Shade resides in one of the howling stones and there are songs you must call to each one. There might be some fraud ones so be careful."

Wolf Link still wonders. Why can't Amaterasu learn all her memories? He wasn't entirely convinced by Zelda, but it's best not to doubt one gifted by a goddess of wisdom. Maybe she didn't tell him because he must protect her himself, or prevent her from a certain death. He shudders at the thought. Maybe Shade will provide the answers.

…

"You positive about this area?" Navi asks, doubtfully.

The tall stone lies in the grass as moss camouflages its appearance. Runes and Hylian words are carved into it and a small glow dims when Wolf Link's paw rubs against the words. Through his paw are tingling sensations of a strange magic he never felt before.

"Natives to Hyral know these lands well, why wouldn't they?" Issun grumbles.

"Just saying because I never been here before. Oh, it's H-Y-R-U-L-E, genius."

"Oh, I knew that, glowing pixie."

"I'm a fairy, not a pixie, you booger!"

"Those two never stop bickering." Midna sighs. Facing Wolf Link, she adds," We may be unfortunate. It's the first one so be prepared."

Wolf Link nods, and focuses on the runes, deciphering what song it wants played. His ears pin back, he sits on the grass and lifts his head and howls at the dim moon.

The Song of Healing plays a soft melody, and the dimensions shift back and forth as he howls each note. Fog enters the ghostly scene and pale blue mountains rise from the ground, towering each foggy layer. A wolf shape stands dominant on the opposite Cliffside, but it bears a crimson glow.

Wolf Link's eyes shot open. _It's a demonic hound!_

He heard of them before, but most dub them as shadow hounds.

The shadow hound makes his move as his jaws crunch towards the dodging green blur. Wolf Link yelps in pain, dashing and snapping at the black snout clinging on to his fur. Instincts surge as he forces himself up and makes a rough takedown, but the hound knows the ways of the wolf.

Wolf Link grows tired and the hound grins malevolently at the signs of weakening. He immediately makes time to charge for the fatal throat bite which could kill the wolf hero in an instant. They eyed one another. The hound roars ferociously while Wolf Link meekly limps out of the way. As he turned his aching neck, he curls a lip of disgrace.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. If you think you can ever defeat me. You're sssso wrong." The hound cackles triumphal.

_N-no… Not now. I m-must save Amaterasu. Save... Hyrule. _He struggles to get up, eyes wide and alert. He falls backwards with another crunch of his spines when his ears caught the sound of pounding paws.

With his last ounce of strength, Wolf Link barely manages to make that fatal bite when he passes out on the ground, wounds fresh and severe from the short battle. His claws dig into the hound as he slips into the bloodbath and the hound howls, both painfully and with deep anger. The hound falls and crimson soaks his scaly body. Wolf Link won exhausted and dying.

…

"WOLF LINK!" Midna gasps, rapidly searching for water to pour over him. "Aha!"

Wolf Link bounces up, bristling at the water method. He shook the water out of his skin and trembles when he never felt such icy cold weather ever since the snow melted. It is surely summer, but is there an icy world joining with Hyrule? He shook the thought and curls up to keep warm.

"Wolf Link, you already had a nap!" Navi scolds, sighing audibly.

_It's freezing, give me a break! _He barks short-temperedly.

"That's Link all right. He gets easily angered after nightmarish battles." Navi says, unmoved by his strange actions toward her.

"Well, whatever got to Wolf Link, he'll tell us in the morning. The cold is starting to get to me." Midna says hopefully, peering at the transparent hole dissolving and eating her body. "Link… Do help us soon." She adds softly. Wolf Link flicks his ears.

The Hero's Shade, a golden wolf that shines like a guiding northern star, watches from the western side and smiles of what he has in store for his present relative.


	13. Just the Past

**I gotten some critique that my stories need more little details if you know what I mean. Hopefully I can do those details to make the story bit longer. Since I'm finally progressing, I'm starting to have bit of fun 8D**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Just the Past

"Wakey wakey!" Navi shouts in her loud, annoying tone.

_Go away…errmm... _Wolf Link's snout twitches at the tickling in his nose. His eyes open up and notice Navi bouncing on his muzzle; in return, he pins his ears back and glares. Curling his lip, he barks warningly, "_You might want to get off me."_

The fairy reluctantly backs up and bounces off the tip of his nose. She glances up at Midna, her expression filled with confusion. Midna only looks down, letting out a small shrug. She senses the change within Link that Navi cannot see. Now, only a shred of Link's true humanity rests hidden within the wolf.

Midna brushes the dust that glued to her body during a long slumber, eyeing the sky now churning with crimson specks. She glances back at Wolf Link who gets to his feet, but warningly snarls at Navi who safely keeps a good distance near Waka. The wolf then settles back in the grass, and closes his eyes.

Tachigami paces around while Issun pulls out parchment to observe the scenery and sketch out what he can of the place. Waka stands like a statue, mainly analyzing the condition of what's left of the universe itself. Everyone is either occupied or bored out of their mind and itching for action.

Midna finally speaks up, grabbing everyone's undivided attention with ease. "We better go find another sto-"The sentence is interrupted by the sound of quakes from within the ground.

Backing up, she lowers her head to stare at the cracks forming at her feet. She runs to the stubborn wolf, nudging him. When he won't budge, she shakes him. Fear swept through her eyes as he remains still.

"WOLF LINK!" Smokes rises from the depths of the abyss, causing everyone to cough. Midna wraps an arm around her face, still coughing from the irritation of the dust being picked up. "I-I think this smoke is not anything natural…!"

Wolf Link senses the strange magic too. He flies to his feet, sniffing the tingling sensation through his twilight-infested veins. He backs up as grey blankets the ground, watching the life transform into pale green grass. The world shifts into the same environment when he encountered the hound, making him immediately descend, sinking into the grass; full alert and aware on his part. A projecting screen fills up the turquoise sky with its soft volume and images floating around. He began to take notice of a castle, similar to Zelda's in the background.

"It has been a long time since we met, true hero."

The wolf hero spins in circles, trying to listen to the voice and find where the other being sits. In response, a chuckle escapes a golden wolf standing right behind him.

"Look me in the eye, son. You'll need to understand why I summoned you to me instead of the other way." The golden wolf takes the chance to howl, transforming into a knight in rusty, coal plate and tangled vines wrapped like a snake around his gloves. Glowing red eyes hide behind his helmet, showing only the dark mysterious face, but Wolf Link couldn't find anything bad from him. No bad vibes. Only ones that make him think.

"Come closer." The knight stands tall, and bulky with strength. He stands and waits, holding his immense axe without making effort to swing when Wolf Link crouches and slowly approaches. Both look one another in the eyes; the crimson glow swirls reflecting itself in Wolf Link's near-golden eyes specked with his former color of teal now molded into a true wolf. A prickling sensation of magic enters his mind as an image:

_A young man in his adolescence is busy walking through the forest, clucking to his chestnut horse that happily trots behind him and nuzzles the soft, open hand. He smiles at his horse, sheathing his blade and strokes her between the ears. He perks as he hears footsteps from a distance._

"_Link!" A girl his age runs, huffing and puffing until she stops in front of the duo. The mare tenses up, but the soft words from the man calms her down. "Rusl asks for your help again. He crafted armor for the royal guards and needs you to send a very important message to Princess Zelda, and asks if you can offer your service with Epona."_

_Link grunts, nodding his head with a smile. "Thank you, Ilia. When do I leave?" _

"_You mean we, Link."_

_Link spins around, recognizing the voice that pestered him in the past. He couldn't help, but let out a smile. He misses her dearly ever since a long disappearance. He's glad to be leaving with a long-time companion. Navi flutters her pale wings and circles around the young man with a questioning gaze as if to study him._

"_Nice seeing you, Navi." Link finally speaks up._

"_N-Navi…?" Ilia questions._

"_Navi's a fairy that helped me when I was younger—"_

"_The Great Deku Tree asked me to aid a hero named Link, but the way he was small…"_

_Link shoots a dark look towards Navi, then relaxes and focuses on Ilia, who waited patiently for their small feud to end._

"_Well, what are we waiting for?" Navi asks, impatiently._

"_You to keep quiet." Retorts Link, hiding a grin underneath the shadows of the trees._

_As Link mounts his mare, Ilia moves closer and wraps her arms around him. "S-stay safe, Link. Remember what I say when you depart?" She extends a free arm to stroke the thick neck of Epona._

_Link returns a soft hug, nodding and murmuring into her ear," Don't worry…"_

Wolf Link listens to the short tale, letting The Hero's Shade channel moving images into his mind until the reality of his domain becomes a myth. After the moment ends where the scene fades with Link and Epona facing the pathway, Wolf Link was in tears.

His human heart blooms over the wolfish darkness that recently dominated his instincts and feelings, and now he deeply thinks of regret; Amaterasu is in jeopardy and he could not save her nor did he make haste to try. He lifts his head, his eyes sending a silent message to The Hero's Shade who nods. Wolf Link pins his ears back and lets out a howl, and clouds swirled around him until the shadow morphed into a human. The Hylian man looked at his hands and attempts to use his wobbly legs after many days.

Link looks up to his ancestor with a new light. Before he walks off, Shade halts him and nods with silence in the air.

"Wait, son. I have one more story to give you." He presses a cold hand on Link's forehead and once again channels the memories.

_It was the same scene where Link mounted Epona and left into the forest outside Ordon Village. He already made a long distance, and recently stopped to let Epona rest and drink. The sky is still bright, but night starts to climb up to the dim stars now showing their shy faces that peer from behind the clouds. _

_A rustle of leaves and sounds of grass being pounded into the ground perked Link and he immediately unsheathed his sword, scanning the pathway for intruders. Hyrule is not a stranger as monsters lurk on her lands with murderous plans forming in their dark thoughts. After many incidents, a lot prepare themselves for any battle that may happen right outside their door. _

"_Come out!" Link demands, glowering at the shadow prowling through the moving bushes._

_The brush shakes, as if it trembles in fear. It was a slow sighting as a small furry head peers from the leaves, scanning the area for any others around then slowly lowers his body to crawl underneath the branches scrambled in the middle. Link watches intensely as the wolf pulls his body out further more, and then looks up with bright golden ribbons swirling in the dark yellow eyes of a strange beast._

_Link relaxes his stance, but he still keeps his weapon unsheathed just in case. He hasn't seen a wolf in years and the strange encounter only keeps his security high and bristling with suspicion._

_The white wolf cocks her head then dashes off in a sprint in the opposite direction. Link blinks, turning to Epona who watched, calmly and no trace of fear in her eyes. He couldn't understand. Epona is terrified of predators, unless it's someone she recognizes. The memory where he howled her song, she ran cheerfully and aware of the fro her love master took. She shares the same look in the past in the present._

"_I guess we better—"_

"_You saw her!"_

"_Saw who?" Link turns around to be face-to-face with an elderly man with greying out hair without any signs of balding. His grin reveals wrinkles on his forehead, but charcoal eyes are like shiny pebbles._

"_The white wolf. Everyone calls her '__Shëmse the Swift' but I didn't believe until I saw her with my very eyes that agile beast sprinting through the forest. Animals are not scared of her presence, but rather curious." The elder explains. "If you see her in-person, you'll be granted good luck. Though, I heard she looks for something."_

"_Wait, what is she—" Link calls out, adding extra thought before stumbling to twist his body and only catch a glimpse of the aging man's body fading right before his eyes. He is left speechless when a wink of the stranger only remains in his memories._

Link listens intensely, his teal eyes widened in shock and confusion when he regains his own vision of reality herself. The cold, hard arm retreats to its master's body and silence's wind blows through the pale hue of the land.

"What _is_ she looking for?" Link asks, hesitating on that last word.

"Amaterasu is looking for someone. It's part of the ways of the gods; they need a mate at their shy age of 16." Shade replies. "If her chosen love is well aware, he can weaken Daija to a great extent, enough to save the worlds from any further destruction though the place will take many years to heal."

Before Link begins to open to mouth to utter more, The Hero's Shade hushes him. "You must learn the rest by yourself. You have friends who will aid you. Do not take advantage of them even if they are not the greatest. Those allies will prove useful."

Link nods, catching the glow removing his physical form from the dimension. As it progresses up and teleports his head back to Hyrule, he hears a thought to echoes in his head: Your time is limited. _You must stop Daija soon or his catastrophic damage will be permanent._

Feeling the cold breeze touching the warm layer around his skin, Link scans the aftermath of a strange earthquake that left cracks revealing the dark abyss. The grass is tinted with the color of brass and weeds grew all over the land where the dirt clumps aren't often falling victim to the elevation. Wiping brow, golden hair flies all over the place, but Link looks up to see the sky turning red, lightning forming in the atmosphere and planets coming into view from behind the clouds. The wind nearly knocks him off his feet, but the air makes him cough due to the mixture of oxygen and strange chemicals.

With an effortless cry, Link lets his words ride the breeze. None respond and he can only hear the wind rushing through the air and faint sounds of birds.

_No… No… I can't be alone._

It continued on for hours until Link tries to catch his breath. His eyes water and he hits the ground with a thump, burying his face to shield it from danger. He swore he hears Midna's voice through the rustling of leaves, but he drifted off to sleep before it gotten louder.

* * *

"Less than two days…," Daija says, ending with a strange laugh. "Your so-called-heroes are just cowards. They aren't coming."

Amaterasu sealed her ears and whimpers to herself. She knows her friends are not cowards. _They'll come and kick your behind, Daija. I can feel it. _The thought voluntarily made her grin wide. The image of her beloved Wolf Link revealing his sharp fangs that he uses to fight ferociously and valiantly against the 20-heads returning such hatred makes her blush. Once this is over, she wonders if she should ask Wolf Link the question of love. No, not that question, but one where they can be together.

She still questions who she really is. The interrogation of her past tortured her last night. Daija appeared to have a dark heart, but she senses actual feelings of good. Good or bad, she decides to think quietly. She would wait. Daija called to her; Amaterasu or Shiranui:

"So… Okami Amaterasu…" Daija says in his tender tone, and circling around her large cage. "Do you still believe you're just a white wolf?"

The question made her think a moment of her true self. He claims she's a wolf goddess, one of life and good. Someone whose light can keep many alive and thriving in a world they inhabit, Daija proudly adds. It made Amaterasu feel important, but she longs for memories of her good deeds if what he said is fact. The thought of her loving home makes her ache; clearly wanting to see the world she was born in and those who simply adore her. Only, if Wolf Link joins her.

"Well?" Daija flicks his tail, an amused smile resting upon his 20 lips.

Amaterasu glances up and shakes her head. "No, I am the sun goddess."


	14. BetrayalPart1

**Sorry for my absence. I've been busy with work and trying to make the chapters sound appealing. Strangely, the ideas tend to bloom late. I wrote most of it during free time and I'm quite pleased with how it'll flow. You'll get wondering about the title, and hopefully I don't give a lot away so pay attention when I introduce—ack, I'm spoiling already! Heh, enjoy!**

**Review if you want, reviews make me happy xD**

Chapter 13: Betrayal (part 1)

The wind blows through the crimson-hued landmass now pieces of what remains on the side like tattered cloth. A gust of wind already sent a small amount into the unknown of the worlds. When the wind decides to cease its work, the strips fall into the abyss, never to return to see the light ever again.

Link bundled up to block the perfect storm; snow and ice-cold breezes (Link never seen snow before, but Issun told him of the "white stuff" back in Nippon) combined with the warmth of a scorching hot desert. The in-between temperature is bare in the middle of the sandwich. The dirt, to Link, feels like damp clay between the traces of his boots. It left deep marks from the bottom each time his foot lifts and his knee bends to place it down in front of his last position. Another type of clothing that protects him is his thick, dark green tunic and white blotches added to it. A linen cloak clings to his broad shoulders and a wolf tail hides underneath.

Shade only gave him half the human he once was: vertical slits for pupils, a deep voice; and his hair similar to his Twilight wolf form's mane. His mane is large, but his hair remains small enough to remain on his head, but green stained strands of long, blonde hair. An appearance like his is rugged and not something females won't look into, unless shallow is the antonym in their ways. To himself, he hopes Amaterasu accepts his appearance until a full recovery is made after the worlds are restored.

He cups his hands over his mouth and attempts another shout when the wind blows,"Midna? Waka? Issun? Navi!"

The frantic tone in his voice is sure to earn himself some teasing if they hear him. He shakes his head vigorously, unable to yield to the fact his friends disappeared. The closed eyelids shot open, tears forming already at the tips, he feels stupid for forgetting the mouse god, Tachigami.

_What has come of him? _He wonders; _Tachigami is a swordsman and a _god. _He's protecting Midna and the others. Maybe he's looking for Ammy. _

His stomach turns as he thinks of the unthinkable: Navi's annoying voice. Nostalgia takes over him as he remembers the past with Navi. The adventures of dusk with Midna. His meeting with Amaterasu and her friends. He already misses Issun's sarcasm and Navi countering it. And Amaterasu… Her voice to him is like air—pure air that his lungs need to live. The flawless appearance combined with her glowing white fur and soft amber eyes is like Shëmse; the Sun of Hyrule: loved, beautiful and full of life. Link pulled up his sleeves where her claws scratched him as he brought her from the open field to the cave. The marks still show, but it healed since then. He already thinks of the time when the white wolf was Shëmse, a confused she-wolf and now Amaterasu, a near-realized god. The wind subsides again, allowing Link to breathe what's left of his home in his lungs.

As a wolf, Link learns that a regular wolf cannot live without its family. He, too, feels that strange awkwardness, yearning for _his _pack to come. A lone wolf lurks the morning, full of terror. Full of sadness. Stars roll in, but it is not night time. The sky turns reddish-orange, but it is not sunset. He is thankful though for the dusk's strange color when it grants him the keen eye enhancement. It also gave him a chance to save a life. He notices a white blur on the hillside, and while the gust of wind is occupied, he ran on his two feet towards it. Not enough time to risk nature's torn-up wrath. He must go check now. He enjoyed the fun of running on four paws, and the feeling came back though he stands on two legs. Human legs.

…

A white horse lay like chains strapping him down to the grass. His breathing's shallow and sleepy eyes flicker at the dark blur approaching him. _Death is approaching him. _He thinks with stricken fear trembling outside his shell. The scene reminds him of his horse, Epona. She was a gift to him after he accomplished all his riding lessons. When he grew impatient, a chestnut filly stumbled into the opening of the village and his heart skipped a beat when his teacher said, "She's yours, Link." He wonders how she fares since his change and departure, making him guilty if he actually left her hanging around or maybe Zelda's soldiers kept her safe. That, he'll never know now.

"Easy, boy…" Link says soothingly.

The stallion pinned his ears and smoke escapes his nostrils. With his dark gray eyes, he glares suspiciously at the stranger who dares approach him. When a hand stretches to touch his neck, he shies away immediately.

Link takes a deep breath, and tries again. "I won't hurt you."

The stallion looks away defiantly, and Link sighs. He takes to studying the scars and burnt areas on the white body. Red markings cover his body, but to him, they were dim and flicker every three seconds. It glows and also covers the horse's face, similar to Shiranui and the sight he saw with Amaterasu. It takes him longer to realize the wind is calmer now that the stallion looks up at him.

The tangled mane looks like strings and banners flowing in the wind. The horse catches a whiff of the Hylian being, snorting and rolling his eyes nervously as his response. Link feels the trembling through the thick neck when he rests a palm upon it. The horse snorts and shifts uneasily to the side.

"Can you say something?" Link asks, confident that he can translate.

The stallion bonks his head on Link's knees, and a rumble full of gibberish is heard from his throat, like he is trying to communicate in Hyrulian. Only a muffled squeal came as a result. He tries to speak again, but only a whinny comes. Another attempt is to stream images, which none flows into Link. The warrior couldn't easily understand what the horse is trying to tell him. The translation is foreign, but urgency lies in the gibberish.

Link rubs his chin. _A warning perhaps? I cannot understand what he is trying to say. And he sounds like he's no ordinary horse. I recognize red markings. Is he related to Shiranui?_

Many more questions flood into his thoughts, more than he can answer, correctly anyway. He looks up at the sky and stares in awe. It could be his last morning if he doesn't stop messing around. _It's best to find the man responsible._

…

"Hahahaha!"

"What the heck was that?" Issun asks, trembling at the crazy tone in the voice.

The laugh came again, only sounding louder.

"H-help?" He begs.

"Issun! Thank goodness you're okay. I thought I was by myself. Well, I would be happy if you are free." Midna responds to the frantic voice.

"Midna! Where are the others?"

"No idea. I'm sure Link is alright though. The rest? Probably like us."

"Good, I'm starting to want to get a restraining order from Navi!"

"A wha-?" Midna blinks at the statement.

"Nothing. Lets just find a way out—"

_Well, well… If it isn't the imp-lady and fairyboy._

"F-FAIRYBOY? IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?" Issun screeches, his glow turning red at the name.

_Silence! I have no time to argue with you worthless pests. It'll only delay the Master's plan._

Midna folds her arms and stares defiantly into the glowing yellow eyes of a rodent-shaped shadow. "You won't succeed if you keep blabbering. Why are we here anyway."

_Haha! I don't answer questions. Ask the Master himself._

The rodent shadow walks away and through the door, slamming it right behind him. Midna and Issun look up at the cage and both snort. _However he is_, they think in unison; _He won't hold them in forever._

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**You might know who these two are. And what happens to Waka and Navi? (snerks) You'll find out in part 2.**


	15. LastAN

**A/N: Thank you for enjoying the story. I'm rereading it and realizing so many errors that need redoing. I'm going to rewrite the entire story and make it many times better than the first. There are great suggestions by others and I feel it'll be great scenes if that's okay with them. I'll likely delete this story and remake it under the same title. When you wonder, feel free to look it up and I'll start on a few chapters before I start up the new version.**

**Thank you for the support and I hope I pay back the best I can!**

**~DM**


	16. Habits

**I know I promised a rewrite, but I've been having a debate between myself whether to restart or go back and fix some grammar and spelling errors. Hmm. I'm sorry for any uses of past tense. I honestly have no idea why I even used present tense in the first place.**

**I haven't written this is who knows how long so I may seem a bit foreign for this chapter and story. I did have some difficulty figuring out how to do this chapter. Well, I'll give you guys something as an apology until I'm sure I'll be redoing this or not.**

**Sorry for a short chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 14: Habits

"Hey! Hey Listen!"

A female voice rings and rattles the man's own eardrums enough it came as an alarm. He immediately lifts his upper body and carefully strains to hear where the origin of the sound lingers. It sounds familiar as his memories slowly came back to him both visually and fills the silence with the sounds of dialogue.

He reaches out for his feathery helmet and settles it back on his golden hair. After all, he shrouds his true nature to the mortals in this strange land. He finds it amusing how Link manages to learn about the secrets Amaterasu hides from foreigners, but while his mouth usually gawks at a new sign; he learns to regain control over himself.

He breathes and closes his eyes, lids hovering over blue irises. _Who am I? _He grits his teeth struggling to remember his own name. All he can grasp is the 'nicknames' the sprite gave him when he and the white wolf once met. He knows Amaterasu well, but it is very rare she shows the type of affection towards him and now towards the rival in love.

"Waka!" The same voice sounds much more irritated at his thoughtful state. "Are you deaf, blondie?"

He lets his lids disappear as his head glances at the blue sphere being held up by gravity with the use of a low opacity, but apparent use of fairy wings fluttering. "N-Navi?" He asks hopefully.

"No, I'm Issun the Wandering Artist– Oh course it's Navi!" If she is folding her arms and scowling at him, she is in her own way.

"Ah, I'm sorry." He mumbles with shame for his weakness. He speaks again, but louder. "Do you know where we at?"

"No. I was hoping you had some insight before the smoke ate us."

Waka reclaims his own identity and focuses on the events before they ended up in a mysterious dark room. He lifts his arms and notices hardly any weight besides his own muscles lay upon him. He shakes out his feet, and frowns at the fact his stilettos are missing besides his filthy white socks. He takes them off, and leaves his feet naked and cold on the floor.

_Good._ He sighs in relief. _There isn't a sign of any shackles on him._

He gets to his feet, but it takes him a moment to regain his balance. His brain feels like mush and his eyes wander all over from the sudden movement after he rested for who knows how long. He out stretches his arms to hover around the personal space Navi builds up when people usually try to mess with her delicate wings.

Navi instinctively moves backwards from the large hands, but it became apparent as she bumps into glass from behind her and the invisible form causes her to feel nauseous from nearly threatening to fall over. Her own form also threatens to turn red like Issun when he's fuming mad as the fairy is now.

"Careful! Who knows what may happen if I plummet to my death!" Navi scolds, a flicker of a reddish aura surrounding her.

"I'm sorry." Waka says, but he hardly means it, to Navi's disgust. "I am trying to see if something is imprisoning us."

"It's obvious now." Navi mutters, turning her back towards Waka. "If I can shed some light on here I would. You're some magical flute person right? Why can't you summon a moonbeam?"

"I never expected to wound up here by playing some random tune." Waka replies wearily. He ignores the rest of her comments and squints towards the sudden sound of items clanking together – faintly, but no doubt – purely as it slowly gets louder. "Shhh." He whispers cautiously.

"Don't 'shh' me –" Navi quiets down and notices why he asks her to relax. She is happy about the command, but she obeys after the sound appeals to her interest too.

A rodent appears in the shadows from the faint lighting of the torches in the hallway. A squeaky voice hums softly to a familiar tune and Waka crouches down, and listens intently to any conversation which may or may not happen.

'What should we do with the prisoners?' An unintelligent voice asks.

'Keep them locked up until the time for interrogation.' A voice blanketed with an accent similar to the other-worldly characters such as him, says irritably.

'Is that all, sir?'

'Yes.'

Footsteps grow louder and louder, and Waka blindly reaches for his flute. He lets out a small, involuntary gasp as he realizes his weapon, disguised as an instrument, is missing. He questions if the one responsible for him and Navi's capture involves someone who knows the secrets.

…

The danger fades away, but Waka is fortunate. It is not like the scent marks the two wolves leave out of habit. He chuckles at the relationship feeling awkward between the two, but he decides not to dot on it before he realizes if his nature is truly on the road to jealousy. He only accepts them being wolves with wolfish instincts slowly overriding their human ones.

He looks towards the fairy still dazed by the rocking of her prison, but fully alert of his gaze on her. She stops twirling around and eyes the man wearily. "What?" She demands.

"It's nothing." He says, and looks towards the dimly lit torches. His face appears down and unsure of everything as he focuses on the possible door a monster could easily slip through unnoticed. "I was thinking of Amaterasu."

"Why Amaterasu?"

Waka shrugs. "I worry for her, that's all. Whoever took her is a powerful opponent and even she wasn't ready to take him on. I didn't even get a chance to help, but unless the prophecy is true…"

"Don't tell me you're jealous of Link and Amaterasu together!" Navi gasps, knitting the tone of his voice together with his words into one explanation.

"I'm not!" Waka snaps, but his shoulders slump afterwards. "Maybe a little… I always see Amaterasu forgetting me and always with the better man. I wish I could be the one for her."

"Aww, relax! I know you care for her, but try not to be so obsessive." Navi says, dotting on his depressing behavior. She secretly hides her own jealousy when Waka hardly notices her, but an argument seems to attract his attention to her happiness.

"I'm not obsessive" He protests like a whiny child. "I have to look out for _ma Cherie_."

Navi abstractly shrugs and turns towards the flickering torches. "Habits are a funny thing. You think you do not have them, but they exist throughout your years."

Waka sighs softly, obviously indicating he is defeated in the logic. "You know when to be mature. Even I, at 200 years, still feel like a child." He relaxes; his back pressed against the cold wall and breathes before letting it out. "Maybe I'm taking it a little too far. Amaterasu knows how to handle herself and Link can be her shining knight. I'll just be the one who writes the love story." He chuckles sarcastically.

"You will always be her Waka, you know." Navi reminds him. An idea springs into her thoughts. "If you behave and find us a way out of here instead of being a depressed man, I'll stop being annoying."

"And rude?" Waka suggests innocently. Navi groans at the teasing grin through the low light.

"Fine, I'll be nicer, but if Link complains; it's on your head!"

"Deal."


	17. New World

**Oh God, I keep wanting to vomit at my fail attempts to write this story. Heck, why are new people adding this to their favorites and following this? It's complete garbage D: I really want to redo some parts where I feel it just needs some bandages. Blah, too late now.** **I haven't played Twilight Princess in awhile so I may have to look up walkthroughs for real...**

Chapter 15: New World

Link does not remember how long he has been on the ground, but all around him the land already melts away everything in the field. What is left is the small circular patch of grass comforting the human skin he bears. Is it easier for him to live on as a wolf and forget the troubles? The hero strain in him will not let him give up so easily while he is alone and lacking in information on anyone's whereabouts when Hyrule leaves him. His vision trails across the empty terrain of nothing, but well, nothing. Only a small island among the bright lights of a pitch space remains where the white horse lays on his stomach, restlessly swinging his neck as if he is searching for someone or something.

The horse lifts his head in bright anticipation as his eyes wildly focus on Link. Of course, the man cannot see it from a mile distance, but the height makes him more or less queasy about traveling over there. It is a small wind caressing him gently and assuring it makes me almost crazy considering jumping into the space before. Perhaps he can let a better hero save everyone or just remove the weariness and stress bringing him down. Once again, the small funnels swirl around his feet and he nearly smiles at the harmless tricks some wind god may be playing on him. It explains the silly thoughts now planted in his mind.

An invisible force lifts him and cradles him all across the space. He trembles, resisting the curiosity to look down, but it does not hide the urgency to get across. The horse's expression remains a little bizarre, but neutral as well. It isn't until the stallion's face goes into complete shock when Link notices his own body feeling the rush of the cold air.

_Falling..._

_Falling.._

He hardly feels the rush of any fear. The wind is still with him as it levitates him downwards in a slow manner. At least if land is down where he is goes, it will not end in a massive splat of a wolf-man hybrid. He blinks a few times, his eyelids already threatening to close and so did the darkness.

...

"Fido? Fido?!"

Link groans and wakes up to come eye to eye with a weird man blinking oddly. What stands out to him is the unusual attire like Waka's own fashion sense and the style of hair. The man's own mustache twitches and his brown eyes show nothing hostile, but obviously wants an explanation for why a random, elfish man to wander on what is likely his own yard.

_Why Fido?_ A growl escapes him and he falls back on his haunches, flabbergasted at his own voice. He quickly scans the green and beige fur for skin and whimpers instead of sighing at the transformation the fall leaves him with. It still does not explain the nickname he is suddenly given by this strange man, but a wooden sword prods at his own body almost threateningly.

"You are not Amaterasu aren't you?" The man says again, but he holds a tight grip on his sword. Wolf Link can smell the fear.

The wolf knows immediately he cannot speak correctly with other humans and shakes his head. Hopefully understanding their tongue will aid him in proving he's not a wild beast. It manages to have a slight effect as the sharp point undoes itself on his chest. A small mark is there, but nothing fatal or bad in any sense. He gets to his four legs, feeling strangely comfortable in his position, and remains there. He does not crouch or growl or anything to earn him a swift jab to anywhere on the wolf body.

The man continues to narrow his brows, but speaks: "Well, my name is Susano. The greatest warrior in all of Nippon!" The way he finishes it off ends in a prideful combo of words.

Wolf Link raises a green brow, but says nothing. He is too keen on getting home, but the way he mentions Nippon makes him wonder. Susano might know about Amaterasu, but he curses to himself on his lack of a voice. He glances around in hopes for some kind of animal interpreter but realizes he is stuck with Susano. The said-man manages to finish his heroic stance and realize he already lost an odd wolf's interest in his own accomplishments.

He notices the other villagers flocking about as if nothing is happening. They recognize the green wolf in their village, but they do not react but rather blink before continuing to walk around. None of them seem to reach the top of the hill before they halt and turn back around in doing another lap around. He droops his ears. Something seems weird in this village especially if nothing from the destroyer of lands affects this place at all. Jealousy fills in his mind.

The wolf decides to explore the new territory he never seen before. Susano storms home before they can strike up an awkward conversation to his disappointment. He honestly doubts anyone treats talking to a canine is a part of life. He lights up on an idea to communicate with his horse companion, Epona, later while in wolf form if he ever finds her. The thought of losing her really adds to the dread and stress in his thoughts.

He enters the field and stops to admire it all.

The way the landscape amazes him in the different shading in the grass and mountains. The sun is a circular orange shape with flames flickering within and the wind is visible as Navi during the daytime. A much different scene than the one he recently left and wonders how the horse is doing. A small amount of guilt enters his conscience and he leaves the village to enter the valley. The land, he envisions, is beautiful beyond words, but he immediately slumps at the caramel-hue mixed in with the eerie space surrounding the western half of the world.

Is he too late to save this place? The man looks rather casual about the end of the world while Wolf Link is truly panicking inside. He magically is transported to a place called Nippon while Hyrule is likely gone. He continues to pace around until he snaps him his world of what-if's and quickly bunched into a leap across the field towards the unoccupied area where a large tree without any leaves resides. Something feels familiar to him through the trunk, but says or does nothing, almost captured in its trance.

He hears clopping of hooves. Almost gleefully, he turns around in hopes it is Epona. Instead, the white horse appears with the bright red markings similar to Amaterasu's and the feeling of a strong gust of wind surrounding him like an aura. He approaches further without hostility.

"Greetings, Link of Hyrule." He rumbles in his own masculine voice without trouble. "I am Kazegami and I need your assistance."


End file.
